Midnight Moon
by xXx.bLaCk.dIaMoNd.sHiOrI.xXx
Summary: Mikan Sakura believe that paranormal beings, like vampires, werewolves, witches and etc, existed, that human are not the only ones living on this world. But being a sick girl she just decided to believe in them, until she met a vampire that changed her whole life
1. Two Worlds

**Author's note:I'M SUCH A KLUTZ I DELETED CHAPTER ONE...SUCH AN IDIOT...BUT I JUST THOUGHT THAT I JUST REPLACE THE PROLOGUE RATHER THAN POST THIS ON THE 17TH CHAPTER...SO...THAT'S IT..KEKEKEKE  
**

** is the edited chapter not too much change right? But still I hope I have corrected my errors on this chapter. But if you found some errors please tell me and I'd like to edit them for you. **

**I have been out for a long time.T.T. and I felt very bad about it…so minna-san please be light on me I hope your going to like the story**

**DISCLAIMER: **If I do it have become a vampire love story got it….

**Chapter 1**

**Two Worlds**

"**Death and grief are little things. **

**They are transient. **

**Life must be before death, and joy before grief. **

**Else there are no such things as death or grief. **

**These are only negatives. Life is positive. **

**Death is only the absence of life.**

**-** **Frank Norris**

Life is what we make it. But our life has a lot of uncertainties; you never know how it is going to end, when, where and how. However, our life is short and you will never know it until you realize that everything's going to end in a short span. But for me, my life's shorter and my destiny's have been decided, my death's going nearer and nearer every single day. Some people say that death is good, you won't feel any pain, there will be no wars, conflicts and problems, all there left is peace, which many people searched for. And that was I always wanted, to have peace, but I don't want death. But no matter how far I am going to run away from this fact in the end I always ended up on its hands.

I am Mikan Sakura, 18 years old and is suffering from a sickness that there's no way of curing and aside from my best friend no one knew about it. I am suffering from this thing called cancer which according to my doctor is on terminal stage and there's no way of curing it. It's horrible isn't it, I can't live my life to the fullest, I can't be the one who I wanted to be and I can't searched for my true happiness. All I want is to grow up get married and have children, become a good wife and mother and die of old age. But that dream is very far away and there's no way I could have it, especially my end is drawing near. As time pass by my death comes closer and closer and it's just a matter of time when I'm going to be gone from this world.

Even though I have everything that everyone wants, I am still miserable, my family owns the majority of hospital in the whole Japan, and we have many more large businesses aside from those hospitals. My family was perfect according to other people, yeah it's somewhat true but sometimes when me and my brother Youichi needs them, they are not here due to their works and as time pass by me and my brother get used to it. Still we were happy, our parents still have time for us and were somewhat contended with it.

But I don't have many real friends and that's what you have to face when you were born like a princess. Everyone thinks high of you and has many expectations on you and that's the thing I hated the most. I was often addressed as the Sakura-princess; living in a life of luxury is what they think of me. And that's the reason I don't have many real friends, they befriend me because of my reputation and all. But I have a one real best friend, Hotaru Imai, she is the only one who did not think me as the Sakura-princess or anything of nobility.

I have been home schooling since I was a kid but now after my persuasion, which I was really good at I will go to a normal high school. It was going to be today where I'm going to go to the normal school but suddenly my asthma attacked which was really bad and that's why I'm going to attend next week.

I stare outside…It have been raining like forever recently the rain's really bad when it's still summer. I'm alone again on my room reading a book as I usually do, it's still Wednesday and starting next I'm going to study at a normal high school, somewhat I'm happy there will be no home schooling. I went back to my book it's a book about a girl falling in love with a vampire and thus their love was forbidden but still they fight for their love. Vampires, I smiled at the thought I believe that they exist, but not my family, they say they are not true and I have to stop believing they exist.

But there is something inside of me that keeps on believing they do exist and that's the very reason I still believe on them, and though it is impossible I wish that I will meet one, which I know was impossible. But there's nothing wrong on believing right?

I was cut off by my thought when I heard the door opened and then I saw Youichi coming in his face looks sad.

"What's wrong You-chan?" I asked in a worried tone, well I'm really worried about him. Youichi's a 15 year old stubborn and prideful kind of toughie young boy. He has silver hair and a pair of mesmerizing gray eyes, we really looked different that's what we get when someone complimented. I have an auburn hair that reached at my waist and I have hazel locks, which were always covered by an eyeglass, and I get most of my traits from my mom, while Youichi get his traits from my father's father or so they have told me.

"Nothing really" he replied his face look down at the floor like something's interesting that's going to happen in there.

"Don't give me that shit," I said, "I know something's up"

"I-I heard that you stop the home schooling and you're going to a normal high school" he said and there's a hint of worrying on his tone. We've been with each other and were very close and thus we can't keep a secret from each other.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I didn't tell you immediately" I reassure him.

"But what if someone hurt you there" his voice still worried.

"I'm going to be fine," I said. He looked at me with a sad gaze "Don't worry You-chan I'm going to be fine there and Hotaru's with me, and I can take care of myself"

"No you can't, you're weak," he yelled at me, his fist clenched.

I stood up he is much taller than me despite our age then I hugged him "Don't worry I'll be fine there and I can take care of myself so don't worry"

"What if someone hurt you there?" his voice now calmed down.

"It's going to be fine….I'll call you if someone hurt me"

"That sound NOT so convincing you won't call for help even if you're hurt, you would rather risk your life than making other people hurt for saving you," he said in an annoyed tone.

"You know me to well and you know there's no way I'll change my mind right?" I said I was still hugging me.

"You're very stubborn," he mumbled.

"And that makes me who I am right….Don't worry everything's going to be alright" I assure him.

Somehow, in my life, I don't want others to worry about me but I am weak and I can't do anything about it.

Still I want a longer life; I don't want to leave the people who care for me…

I want a miracle to happen….

=.=.==..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=..==..=.=.=.=

I stare outside it has been raining like forever and I hate it…Rain reminded me of those things in the past a past that no matter how much I ran away it always finds me back. I wanted death but I couldn't. I wanted to be gone from this world erase my existence, but then there still some things that I have to do and person to searched for. If I did not promised that I should live, I already killed myself before.

Leaving alone for eternity sucks I don't age and my appearance are still the same despite of a hundreds of years of existence, not a single hint of change of appearance happened to me but my powers are far beyond than normal.

I'm Natsume Hyuuga living in a miserable world; I am a pureblood vampire and one of the strongest vampires that existed. I have been living on my own for centuries, I have seen death in any form and seen how those people that have been with them weeps. It's horrible I never understand why people must be miserable when someone important to them died

I am a vampire that lived for centuries and has faced many fights. I become a skilled fighter but then it was not enough to save the person that I cared the most. And her image in my mind has become unclear but still I met her in my dreams but when I woke up I can't remember her face. If I was not weak before I could have save her.

And I hated myself. I hated everything around me, I hate the people around me I hated it…and I'm sick of it… if not for that promise that I made with her….I already ended up my life.

But I would continue to live until I will seek her….

To be continued

**Author's note: **My prelims are coming I hope can pass it….

I'll update soon

Hasta la vista

Baby

CIAOOO

x X x . b L a C k . d I a M o N d . s H I O r I . x X x

Add me on Facebook: s h I o r I 2 8 9 y a h o o . c o m

Twitter: mitzi _ 2 8 9 yahoo . com


	2. The Academy

**Author's note: Thank you guys for replying my review….I really appreciate it….just continue reading and reviewing and I will try to reply them if I can….Just keep reading and reviewing….**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT…CAUSE IF I DO….*smirk* **

**Chapter 2**

**The Academy**

"**Friendship is unnecessary, **

**Like philosophy, like art.... **

**It has no survival value; **

**Rather it is one of those things that give value to survival."**

**-C. S. Lewis **

Today is the day that I will go to a normal school though I missed the first day since my asthma attacked me but now I'm going. Youichi opposed the idea of me going to that school but after I explain to him how much I want to go to that school and of course my stubbornness, he let me go. I'm somewhat excited I never been able to go to a normal school or anything like that that's why I'm a little nervous.

On the school where I decide to study, I won't introduce myself as Mikan Sakura I will disguise myself as Mikan Azumi a commoner girl or so it was called. And I will entirely change my appearance so no one will notice.

But as I look myself to the mirror right now I've seen the different me, Hotaru gave me a dress that will hide my identity. I don't want the students to recognize me as Mikan Sakura but a different person and to do that, I have to change my appearance. I wore the uniform; it has a black blazer with white blouse underneath it and black skirt and has a red ribbon but I didn't wear the uniform properly. I change the black blazer with a cheap large brown sweater that made ne look big. I change the black shoes into white sneakers and wear a sock that is mid-thigh long. My big hazel eyes were covered with dark-rimmed glasses that almost cover my eyes and my auburn hair is tied into a messy bun. In short I look nothing like the old Mikan that wore expensive dress; I look like a commoner, a normal person. And I'm sure no one would notice that I am Mikan Sakura unless I will tell them.

By the way Hotaru is my best friend we have met when father introduced her to me. She seems different from any girls, she didn't like fancy things like any girls do, and she always stuck on her invention as she says so. Hotaru is a genius girl and was very weird, and after she saved me from almost hitting on a car, from that day forward we become friends and she have saved me many more times after that. She has a shoulder length jet-black hair and a pair of beautiful amethyst eyes, she has a pale complexion like she has never been out on her entire life but then it matches her. She was often called the ice-queen since she never show affection and was always on an emotionless mode, but she's not entirely that kind of girl, she is protective in some ways you wouldn't notice and she's caring and is a very strong girl.

I heard the door opened, it was Youichi, he still wore his pajama he scanned around the room I saw him frown maybe he didn't notice me, I saw him staring at me I thought that he recognize me but the he asked "Have you seen Mikan-nee-chan" after all he didn't notice me. I laughed, and then I went near him.

"Why are you laughing" he retort, he looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"So you didn't notice me after all" I said.

"Just tell me where she is…did you do something on her" he said sharply as he glared at me.

I smiled sweetly at him then I heard him say "Is that you nee-chan"

"I thought you'd figured out" I said.

"Why are you wearing that thing?"

"Well it's one way that they will not notice me and they wouldn't know that I was a Sakura"

"Whatever" he said "Come down already or else you're going to be late it's already 7:30 and the class starts on 8:00" he said and now I panicked. I immediately grab my bag and went down the dining room, the maids greeted me but I didn't respond to them I was hurrying and if I don't I'll be late and now I cursed on how big the house was, I have to take many turns until I can reached the dining room. When I reached the dining room I immediately finished my food in a flash and then I went out the house. But as I look at the car in front of me, obviously a limousine…I thought…commoners don't ride on limousine, I thought on our cars we have a Porsche, a Mercedes-Benz, and that Ferrari well No commoners can afford those things. I scanned around and there I saw my little savior, I saw a bicycle but I don't know how to ride it but Youichi can.

I went back inside the house and I saw Youichi eating well he's still on pajamas but who cares, he saw me coming.

"I thought you're going to school" he said as he munches on his food.

"Yes but I don't have a driver" I said to him, he looks annoyed.

"We have a lot" he said annoyed.

"I want you to be my driver" I demanded.

"You know I'm still under age"

"I mean driver of the bike, I don't know how to"

"No way, it's humiliating, me riding you to your school on a bicycle no way"

"Please…Pretty please" I said and then on my most irresistible puppy dog eyes which I know will work on him.

"Whatever"

And now I was riding on the back of the bike with him driving the bike I was hugging his waist. He didn't like the idea….I know….but that's the good thing at my brother he can't resist me. He is still on his pajama and as we pass by people looked at us and who wouldn't be a girl on a bicycle with a cute boy driving her.

"This is humiliating" he mumbled.

"Just bear with it" I said trying to cheer him up. But it's almost 8:00 and we're still pretty far from the school.

"You-chan hurry up, I'm going to be late"

"I'm slowing down because you're heavy"

"I'm not heavy; it's you the one who is heavy"

"Old hag"

"What???"

"I said old hag"

"You"

The new continue to argue along the way and when were near at the school we stop, he just stop at the entrance of the school building and I realize there are lots of cars sending the students at the school. It supposes to be normal school I thought.

"Thanks for the ride" I said and smiled at him.

"Hn" he just said, before I can get inside he pulled my hand I looked at him.

"What is it???" I asked.

"Let me borrow you're phone" he said.

"Huh???"

"I don't want to ride that bike again I'll call our driver so that he can get me here"

"Ahh I see…here" I said handed him the phone, then I just suddenly realized that some students are staring at Youichi mostly girls and some are giggling. I'll admit to myself Youichi is good looking and many girls are throwing themselves at him and almost do anything just to touch him. After he finished the call he handed me back the phone.

"I'll get you after school"

"Yes"

"I should go"

"Ja ne"

Then he left. I went inside the building and the building and I have to searched for the room 3-1 but the building is damn fucking big, I turn there and I turn there but I can't find the room it's almost 8 and then as I was about to turn I bump into someone and I fell on my butt.

"I'm sorr—" I was trailed off the person in front of me. He have dark raven haired, a pair of crimson eyes that seems boring through my soul he has a perfect shape nose and a thin lips that every girl would die to claim it and he was tall. In short he is handsome I was like spellbound my heart beat erratically I want to stop it but I couldn't it feels like it doesn't belong to me anymore.

But then he just stare at me I can see shock on his eyes not shock because I bump into him but there is something in his eyes. But then after he looked at me he left without saying anything and I was pissed at that, he didn't even helped me, even though I'm not the one who bump at him, he should help me. And there is his bad point, his un-gentleman. I stood up I realized that my glasses fell I picked it up and put it on. Then I was running on the hallway searching for the room 3-1. And then I saw it and exactly the bell rang, I saw the teacher come, I approach him.

"Ummm…ohayo sensei I am the new student"

"Yeah, Mikan Azumi" he said he has a blond hair and pair of violet orbs and he looks like a gay or something

"Yes"

"By the way I'm Narumi I'm your homeroom teacher, C'mon I'll introduce you to your classmates, just stay here for a while I'll signal you to come in".

"Yes"

The he went inside I heard him settling the whole class and the students followed him and then he started talking about the new transfer student and then the room was filled with questions on who is the new student. Then I saw Narumi signaling me to come in. I was a bit of nervous; I haven't talked in front of many people before that's why I am nervous.

Then I introduced myself "Hi everyone, I'm Mikan Sa-Azumi, nice to meet you all" then I bowed down. Then I heard some boy said "What the hell a geek I thought it would be some hot girl" and then I looked to where that voice come from. A vein popped up on Mikan's head, she wanted to bawl at the boy how dare him judge her, but she kept her cool, she pretended she didn't hear the guy's sarcasm.

"So who wants to ask Mikan-chan some questions???" Narumi asked unfortunately no one was interested so Narumi just went back to Mikan and told her where she would seat. She was sitting at the back at near the window, great Mikan thought, the spot she wanted to be. Narumi left them alone saying since there's a new student they would have a free-time, and then leave them all.

Mikan went to her seat but as she walks towards her seat a student intentionally tried to trip Mikan with his feet. And Mikan being Mikan trip and that made her fall and made all her things sprawled at the floor. The whole class laughed at her then Mikan thought for one second Youichi was right I should not come here. But there's no turning back right now, she ignored her classmates evil laughed after she picks all of her stuff she went to her seat.

'This will be a long day' Mikan thought.

**LUNCHTIME**

After Mikan ate her lunch at the classroom [A/n: she brings her own lunch for some reasons], she decided to stroll around the campus since it was her first time at the school.

As she walks around she have observed that the school was big and it's a bit bigger than their house. Note the word bit. There were five buildings one for the preschool, one for the elementary, one for the junior high and lastly the high school and also for the faculty. She also heard that there's a collage but it was separated from the academy. The four buildings are meters away from each other and there on the middle of those building located the very big fountain and if I say big it was really big [A/n: I suggest you watch the music video of starstruck by katy perry and notice the fountain it seems like that]

Aside from the school buildings there were also other facilities like the gymnasium where there was a basketball court and also for tennis court. There was also a field where it seems the soccer team, baseball team and football team plays, on the other side there's a building smaller than the gymnasium but consider big and it was where the swimming pool of the swimming team was located, it was almost near at the school's forest ground where no one's allowed to go since it's considered as a dangerous place and there were scary rumors about the forest. There were two forests on the school the northern forest and the southern forest; rumors said that those two forests was the home of those lost spirits and evil spirits.

Then there was the place Mikan fell in love with, the place where she exactly needed where she can feel the feeling of peacefulness. The place where the Sakura tress are aligned it is called the Sakura tree garden, all of the trees planted on this place were all cherry blossoms which blooms on spring and is very lovely.

And there's one thought on Mikan's mind, the school is not normal it's a whole lot bigger than any normal school, a normal school supposedly not to have those tons of facilities. After all this school is not the type of school she wanted to have, as she notice around her, they are all came from a rich family and it seems like there's no commoner in here. She thought she's already having a true friend aside from Hotaru but she guess not, she was frustrated she didn't expect it to be like this. And like any rich school she's for certain that there will be bullies, she felt a shiver run her spine, if someone would hurt her here and Youichi will heard about it they are going to pay big time, so she has to keep her distance from everyone to avoid trouble.

She decides to go back to the classroom since the bell has rung that indicates it's time for the first period on the afternoon.

As she goes back she didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching and observing her.

* * *

The class is over and Mikan just woke up, well she just stayed up asleep on the whole class as if she's on the house. She already learned those boring lessons from her previous teachers and since she doesn't like to listen to those boring subjects so she just sleeps. And when she heard the school bell ring she woke up and realized it's already dismissal time. She decides to go to back home but she didn't bother to call anyone to take her back.

She hadn't seen Hotaru today since Hotaru said that they have a business trip at Osaka and they will be home tonight. That's right she will go to Hotaru's house tonight. She called a taxi and drove home…

After all going to a normal school is a good thing, from now on she would experience what normal people do. Not like her, she's like bird that's been caged, she like her freedom, no securities around her no maids, no butlers, just being a simple girl.

But then everything will change….

After all her destiny would not be normal…

**To be continued…**

**Author's note: so how was it…was it bad…good…well tell me…but no flaming….if you do…you'll go to hell…so please review….**

**It's getting hot here in the Philippines were suffering the most unnerving El Niño which freaking me out ….I hope this El Niño would stop soon…I like rain much better because it's cold…I DON'T LIKE THE HEAT..**

**I'll update soon**

**Hasta la vista **

**Baby**

**CIAOOO**

**x X x . b L a C k . d I a M o N d . s H I O r I . x X x **

**Add me on Facebook OR YM: s h I o r I 2 8 9 y a h o o . c o m**


	3. The Fieldtrip

**Author's Note: I'm really be busy this month, I have many deadlines to pass but still I'm updating, so if you think I'm updating slow…I'm sorry…and I hope you will read and review…but no flamings of course…**

**To those people who reviewed I really love you guys…..**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE TO TYPE THIS OVER AND OVER AGAIN…AND I WON'T GO TIRED OF WRITING THIS…SO I'LL SAY IT…I DON'T OWN IT….**

**Chapter 3**

**The Fieldtrip**

It's been a week since I have been studying here at the academy and thankfully I haven't had any enemy yet or something like that; today we're going to a field trip. At first I have don't know what it was but after Hotaru explained to me what it was I become excited at it, but well my stupid brother again, doesn't like the idea of me going to that field trip. I don't know why he is becoming so overprotective about me, but since I went to the academy he's becoming the Overprotective brother, which annoys the hell out of me.

Well today we're going to leave we will ride in this thing called bus, and when I saw what it looks like I become more excited. I haven't ride on that thing and it'll be my first time. I hope Hotaru and me will be on the same bus, but then luck was not on my side, we were separated she was on the first bus while me I was on the last bus. I was a little disappointed but then I overcome it I'll just enjoy my time watching the views.

The first bus was the one who leave first then after some minutes the second bus left then after the other until the bus where I was in left. I was the only one on the backseat; I just listen to my I-pod as I watch the scenery on the window. But then as time pass by I grow tired and decide to go to sleep.

And then I dreamed I don't know but my dream is very weird. There was this little girl she seems very small and is on the age of 5 or something, she was playing on the park when suddenly a man approached her, the man said that she would bring the child to her parents the girl smiled at the man without a single idea who the man was. But then as they got away farther from the park the girl's parents was not in sight.

"Mister where are we going???" the girl asked.

"Far away" the man said.

"Where is far away" the girl innocently asked.

Then the man smirk there were no people around the place was completely deserted, the man stopped on his tracks and then he faced the little girl. And as he faced the little girl, she screamed, in front of her was a very scary figure. The man's eyes changes color from brown to blood red and then the two sharp canines were visible on his mouth. The girl screamed in horror , the man looked entirely like the one she have seen on those scary movies, the girl ran away and the man was just walking behind her and then she was tripped. Then the man more like a monster said to the little girl.

"Your blood little girl, is very delicious"

The girl was very nervous she didn't know what t do; she just closed her eyes and waited what will happen, then suddenly she heard someone screamed. She opened her eyes and saw the man who was chasing her, faced down the floor and was trying to reach her, but a man who she think saved her just stepped on the man's hand and said

"You can't touched the—", she can't hear the words after what the man say.

The man faced her but she couldn't see clearly the man's face, the girl was still shaking from the nervousness and thought maybe the man was a dangerous person but then she saw the man smiled and said "No one will hurt you anymore"

"By the way I'm----"

She didn't hear the man's word when suddenly someone woke her up.

"Hey girl, wake up, or else you're going back to Tokyo" a man's voice said….

Mikan opened her eyes and notice they already arrive she looked around the other students was nowhere in sight and thought they already left. What the hell they left without her, Mikan rose up from her seat.

"Thank you mister for waking me up…by the way where did they go???" Mikan asked.

"They are going to the village, that's where probably would stay" the man said.

"Thank you" Mikan was about to leave when she didn't know where she would go, so she turned around and asked "Umm by any case do you know where's the way to the village???"

"You can see a muddy pathway there just follow the directions written there and you';; get to the village" the man said.

"Thank you very much, mister" Mikan said, then left the bus.

She saw the muddy pathway the man was talking about, she saw some footprints there so this is the way, she walked her way up, it's already dawn, and it's nearly twilight she must hurry before dark. The way was getting steeper and muddier but then she didn't surrender but then she stooped when she saw the crossroads, there was one to the left and the one to the right, there were no sign where the village is, she looked for the footprints but then there is not a single one.

* * *

I didn't know why what I am doing here, I didn't even plan to go to this field trip thing, if Ruka never persisted of me going to this field trip, I will never go to this field trip. But then again I didn't know why I didn't say no to Ruka's persistence there is something on this field trip that made me to come.

After we arrive at the village I always have this urged to go to the forest and since my instinct was also saying the same damn thing I decide to check it out. As I walked out Ruka noticed me.

"Where are you going Natsume?? He asked as he pets his rabbit.

"Just taking a walk" I said, I can see a disapproving look on his face so I continue "I can take care of myself" and then I left the cabin we are staying.

I went to the forest, it's getting dark but I don't have a feeling that I should have, I continue to walk farther, and it seems like I'm already far from the village. But I didn't look back and then there was this scent, from the smell of it, it is a human but it seems different and the scent of it was very intoxicating, the feeling like you wants to grab it and consume all of it. I fell like I'm in a middle of a bloodlust again.

But I felt another presence and it tells me that it's not just any ordinary presence it's a presence of a powerful vampire. I decide to check it out the vampire was following the human that's for sure and as I reach the place. I saw….

* * *

She decide to take the left, and she continue to walk but then as she walks farther and farther there is no village visible on the sight, she has taken the wrong turn. It's already twilight and it's getting dark and the tall trees didn't help her it adds more dark and danger on the place. Then suddenly to her horror she heard a ruffling sound of a broken twigs, she turned around she saw no one.

She continues to walk and for the second time she heard the ruffling sound again, she turned around but saw no one. Mikan was really scared especially it's getting dark right now, Mikan hurried her steps and then she heard it again a sound of a broken twig like someone stepped on it, she gulped. Mikan continue to walk faster never turned her back and she was sure now that someone was following her.

And now she was running she could feel someone following her, she decide t turn her back but then she saw a clear path and no person was in sight.

But as she turned her back…she screamed with all her might.

As she saw two piercing blood red eyes staring deadly on her.

**To be Continued..**

**[WHO COULD GUESS WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT CHAPTER….PM ME IF YOU WANT…[**

**Author's note: there's a little change on this chapter but it's still going to be the same**

**This chapter is just a short one, but don't worry the next one will be much longer. I hope you'll like it..**

**Sorry if there will be some wrong grammar since, since English is not my first dialect…CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS ALLOWED BUT NEVER FLAMES…**

**I'll update soon**

**Hasta la vista **

**Baby**

**CIAOOO**

**x X x . b L a C k . d I a M o N d . s H I O r I . x X x **

**Add me on Facebook OR YM: s h I o r I 2 8 9 y a h o o . c o m**


	4. The sudden Encounter

**Author's Note: Schools finished…breaks here….yaaayyy I'm so happy no More homework…pop quizzes and long tests and exams…..**

**Thanks to those who reviewed love you guys…Just keep on reading and reviewing…**

**DISCLAIMER: I REALIZE THAT WITHOUT DISCLAIMER MY WORK'S NOT COMPLETE SO I HAVE TO PUT THIS AGAIN….IDOT-I DON' T OWN IT…KEIZZZ **

**Chapter 4**

**A sudden Encounter**

The rain was getting stronger and stronger but as for Mikan she ran with all her might, her dress is all dirty as she trip when she's running away, her hair that was tied in a bun was now all loosened and her glasses have gone. as she turned her back at that time she saw a person that was very scary, it's eyes were glowing blood red and there were fangs sprouted on it's mouth, and at the very sight of it, she screamed with all her might. And now she was chased by that person, it's getting very dark and its starting to rain its not that hard but its enough t soak her wet.

She ran and ran, she was never sure where to go, and now she realized she reached the lake. She stopped for a while, she was breathing very hard her asthma had bring her no good it only worsened her situation. Then suddenly she heard a ruffling sound behind her and she could feel that someone was on her back then it spoke "I found you…you can't escape me now".

She wanted to scream but found no words came out as the person pushed her toward a trunk of a tree, pinned her there and then mumbled under its breath "You smelled good". Then Mikan realized that the person in front her now was a vampire.

* * *

Hotaru was now very worried, the people on the last bus have already come, and yet her idiotic best friend's not around. Maybe she has overslept and had gone back to Tokyo but then if that's the case she wouldn't be worried. But then she has the ability to sense other people's presence and she was sure that her best friends on this place since she could clearly feel her presence.

Hotaru decided to go back to the cottage where they are going to stay but suddenly she felt weird, she felt another presence near Mikan. And its not only one presence there are two presence, and it seems they are not ordinary people, their presence if different from humans, it felt like they are vampires. Vampires. What the hell, Hotaru thought.

Hotaru went to the cottage she took one of her invention, it's called the flying swan, it's like a scooter shaped in a swan but instead it travels on land it travels in the air. She took it and followed her idiotic best friend's scent.

* * *

Natsume arrived as the vampire pushed Mikan on the tree and attempted to drink her blood, he was never really the type to help someone in distress, but then suddenly he felt like he wanted to save her. So before the vampire could sink into Mikan's neck he immediately used his powers.

The man shriek with pain as the fire burning in his body, even it rains the fire never ceases, Natsume came out in front of the suffering vampire as he heard him say "Who are you?"

"Leave her alone if you want to survive" Natsume threatened as his eyes glowed redder than it's usual.

"Y-ye-yes" the man stutters. Natsume ceased his fire but then after he ceased them the man attacked him but before he could lay a finger on him, the man burned down into ashes.

Mikan just watched this in awe; tears were coming out on her eyes she has ever been in this situation before. She cried all her fear and now she's a more scared, she thinks that this man will eat her and to think of it, he just killed the other vampire with ease.

The rain was falling very hard, she was soaking wet, and she was cold, Natsume notice that she was shivering not because of fear but because of the cold, he took of her jacket and give it to Mikan. She was hesitant to accept it so he just put it on her back, Mikan stared at him, and she notice for the first time, he was very handsome, their faces are just inches away, then hazel meets crimson, their eyes locked for a moment but then, she collapsed.

Suddenly he felt like someone's coming but before he could disappear, a girl with raven hair came, riding in a weird scooter. Then he notice it was Hotaru Imai, his best friend's scary girlfriend, then he heard her say "What are you doing here Hyuuga?" it felt like there's a threat in her voice, she notice Mikan was unconscious and she went down on her scooter, then she continued "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing really" he replied, the Imai girl's eyes then glowed red then she threatened "If you have done something to her Hyuuga, I won't care if you are a pureblood…I will destroy you and I will kill you"

"Is this girl is very important that you would kill someone like me" he said.

"What do you think?"

"Whatever" he just said then disappeared.

* * *

Mikan woke up, she just stared at the ceiling she was sure she was not in her room since her ceiling was not made of wood, then she remembers what happened she then stood up and she found Hotaru all dressed up in kimono.

"Hotaru" Mikan said.

"Oh you're awake" Hotaru just said "Go then prepare…the festival's starting"

"Festival...Prepare…Wait…What happened"

"You fell asleep on the bus, so they brought you here instead since it's almost you're impossible to wake up" Hotaru explained…

"But I thought…something happened" Mikan said.

"What Happened?" Hotaru asked.

"I thought I was chased by some weird creature and then…" but before she could finish Hotaru cut her.

"Maybe it's just your dream…remember you fell asleep"

"But it felt so real"

"There are dreams like that…so before the festival would end…please change" Hotaru said, then handed her a pink kimono.

"Yes" she slyly replied then took the kimono and changed but then she notice a black leather jacket it's not hers maybe it's Hotaru's she'll asked later if it was hers.

**To be Continued**

**Author's Note: I know its short but it's suppose to be a longer but then I have cut it and it turn out to be shorter so sorry for the short chapter. But I hope you'll review…**

**I'll update soon**

**Hasta la vista **

**Baby**

**CIAOOO**

**x X x . b L a C k . d I a M o N d . s H I O r I . x X x **

**Add me on Facebook OR YM: s h I o r I 2 8 9 y a h o o . c o m**


	5. Secrets Unfold

**Author's Note: Happy vacation everyone I hope you'll enjoy your vacation while me I'm just going to be stuck here on the house…but still I'm happy schools over…**

**Thanks to those who reviewed….and I hope you'll review again…**

**DISCLAIMER: 4 WORDS… I DON'T OWN IT**

**Chapter 5**

**Secrets unfold**

Mikan was just looking around as she sat on the bench on the park, she saw people pass by mostly couples who seems to be dating. She left Hotaru with her boyfriend to give them time to be with each other. And now she was left all alone in the crowd. The festival was no fun if you don't have someone with you; she saw any people around some are in groups, family or in pairs. While her she's all alone sitting on this bench, she felt a pang of jealousy.

Mikan sighed for the hundredth time, she stood up she has been thinking about what happened to her hours ago. It's seems so true the faces and the places are surreal it seems impossible to be a dream but why would Hotaru lied to her. She was sure that she already got out of the bus and have stepped onto the dark forest and was chased by a weird creature ad it seems to be a vampire.

She stopped her thinking after she saw a well and a little girl that seems to be on the age of 10. A couple stopped by at the well and the kid talked to them after a short conversation the couple took a coin and then they seems to be wishing before they throw the coin at the well. So the well's a wishing well Mikan was curious so she went near the well after the couples have been gone.

"Are you also here to wish nee-san?" the kid asked as she went near the well.

"Is this a wishing well?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah it is…the wish you wish here on the wishing well comes true" the kid explained.

"I see" Mikan said, she took her wallet and took a coin, then she close her eyes then after it she throw the coin at the well.

"What did you wish nee-san?" the kid asked

"That would be a secret and if I would tell you it might not come true" Mikan replied "I have to go…see you" she said before she turned her back.

Mikan wished that a miracle would happen to her life to finally found someone that would love her not because she's the Sakura princess but being the simple her, she wished nothing else. But she knows that it would be impossible.

As she was walking she saw a sign, in it writes "Fireworks at 9 pm" Mikan look at her watch and it indicates 8:30 pm. Thirty minutes before the start of the fireworks, she likes fireworks so much when she was a little girl she would really watch the fireworks every time there's one. She decided to look for a place where she can watch it; she look around the park was crowded.

Then there was something that caught her attention there was a cliff that was overlooking the place, she decides to go there since no one has been there yet. When she reached the place she was amazed what was on the place was a huge cherry blossom tree, it's pretty weird since its already blooming its flowers when it's completely summer and not spring time. But then what was more amazing is that there were fireflies around the place it looks like there are Christmas lights surrounding the tree. Mikan was enjoying what was she was seeing she wished she have brought her camera this would be a good picture.

But then she notice that she was not alone then from the dark shadows of the trees a man appeared he seems to be on the age of 17 or so, he is tall that's for sure but then what caught her attention is his handsome face and tantalizing crimson orbs. This person…was the person she have seen on her dreams and now she suddenly realize it was not a dream after all, it was all true. As she remembers the black leather jacket on their cabin it was the one that was given to her, but why would Hotaru lie to her she still didn't get it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in his husky voice.

"Why is it wrong to here mister" she retorted it seems like he's acting like he owns the place.

"Whatever…" he said then he sat down by the trunk and opened up his book.

"You shouldn't be reading when its dark" Mikan said she want to annoy the arrogant man.

"Hn" he just said, it's like he didn't want to pay attention.

"Hey…thanks" she suddenly said.

"What for?" he asked.

"For saving me from that creature" she said, he stopped for a moment how the hell she's suppose to remember that when they completely erased her memories. So he just said "I don't know what are you talking about" he act as if he didn't know what was she's saying but deep inside him, there are questions on his head.

"Don't play dumb I know its real…you save me from that creature…tell me…what are those creatures?" she asked, then he faced her he stood up from where he is sitting then dusted of his pants then said "I don't know what are you talking about"

She walked near him until there are only few spaces between them "Please don't lie to me…what are those creatures?" she asked there was something on her eyes that he sees, she wants the truth so he just give up.

"How do you know?" he simply asked without seems to care about what she said.

"What?"

"How do you remember what happened"

"I just remember it the way it was…but then my best friend said that maybe I was dreaming but then I know I'm not…but then---" she was stopped in her mid sentence when suddenly soft yet warm lips were pressed on hers. Mikan frozen in an instant she felt bolts of electricity on her body, she want to push him but she didn't have the strength to do so. But then she felt a weird feeling, she have like the kiss it's the feeling she have never felt before. It felt like a century but the fact is, it only lasted for seconds.

After the kiss she was like stuck on the thin air she didn't know what to do, she could hear the fireworks and saw lights flashing on the sky but at that time she didn't mind. she was lost on her thoughts, then she heard him say "Those creatures are vampires" then he left. She looked at the direction where he left but he was completely gone.

She touched her lips it feels warm. And questions flooded her mind. Who was that guy? And why would he kiss her? And why did he fight of that creature so easily? Was he also a vampire?

She was confused, she didn't realize that she already reached their cabin; she was lost on her thoughts.

_

Behind on the dark shadowy places of the bushes, there were two figures that has been eavesdropping the two.

"Why are we doing this?"

"What else are we doing?"

"Yeah I know what were doing but why are we doing this…this is illegal"

"Nothing's illegal if you wouldn't think it is illegal"

"Whatever"

"Let's go Ruka"

"Yeah"

_

Mikan reached the cabin there she entered the cabin, she went to change her dress when she notice the jacket that the man left to her, she took it after all she was not dreaming but then, if she's not dreaming so the conductors never brought her here but why would Hotaru would lie to her.

She heard the door open, Hotaru was the one that got inside she faced her and she asked "Hotaru, why did you lie to me"

"What lie"

"I know that I was not dreaming why did you lie to me that the conductors brought me here" she said, Hotaru never answered. "Please Hotaru tell me, why did you lie"

"Fine, true you're not dreaming it's all true"

"Why did you lie?"

"It's because I'm protecting you"

"Protecting me from what"

"From discovering vampires"

"Vampires"

"Yeah Mikan, vampires, but I guess after all you will still face them so I'll tell you this now before it's too late…I'm a vampire"

"A vampire"

"Yeah a vampire a creature that hunts humans"

"You're lying"

"You said you don't want someone to lie to you Mikan so I'm going to tell you I'm a vampire that has been protecting you, since you're very young"

"Protecting me"

"Yeah"

"But why"

"They are after you Mikan"

"Why"

"Because of your blood"

There was silence that have engulfed the two girls, Mikan doesn't know what to think anymore she have believe that vampires really exist but then discovering that her best friend was one she didn't know what to think anymore. "Why my blood" Mikan asked.

"For some reasons"

"What Reasons?"

"That your blood was a delicious one"

"I see…have they been after me since I was a child"

"Yeah they do"

"But why didn't I encounter one"

"Because there is someone that protects you"

"And who is it?"

"Me"

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: I know it's short lately I'm writing short chapters on this fic….but fear not I'll manage to write longer chapters….I hope you'll review..**

***.*.*.Shiori.*.*.***

**Ciaoo**


	6. My best friend

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 6 this chapter never really have a major change but then I hope you'll like it….**

**Thanks to those who review….**

**CHAPTER 6**

**My best friend**

It's seems another normal day for school but not for me due to what happened on that fieldtrip that seems to be stuck on my head. First I have learned that my best friend was a vampire and that she protects me since I was a kid and I kept wondering, why Hotaru protects me in a sense that she is a vampire and I am not, that I'm just a mere human girl. Lastly I have proven to myself that vampires do really exist that they are not just any character in a book and a villain in every movie.

Though I have always wished that I would meet a vampire but I never thought that it would come out to this way.

I woke up pretty early today which was very unusual to me, usually I woke up very late and ended up being late at school but right now for some unknown reason I woke up very early. Youichi was even shocked to see me awake this early, after I have done all of my routine I immediately went to school. I didn't take Youichi to bring me to school I decide to walk alone the empty streets.

When I arrived at school there are still no students around when I checked my watch it's still 7:00 am and usually students come around at 8:00 am. I decide to roam around the school; I don't know what so special in this school that people call this the most prestigious school in Tokyo.

I have found a perfect spot to relax for a bit, it was the cherry blossom park; I have found out that this place is not the place where the students on this school would go, so from now on I decided this place to be my secret hangout. I sat near at the tree I took a book and decide to read.

But before I could flip the cover of the book I heard some groans I froze for a while. 'What was that sound' I thought and more groans come out. I stood up then I searched for the place where it comes from as I walk nearer the groans came louder. 'What if it was hurt?' I thought to myself I have to hurry or else I won't make it. But when I came where it comes from I have seen the most unexpected thing.

There stand few meters away from me was the gut I saw on the festival, with a girl he's eyes glowing blood red and his two fangs protruded from his mouth with blood in it, that I believe was from the girl who was lying unconscious and the neck of the girl has some blood in it. Then I saw him staring at me more like glaring, and then I saw him stood up. Though I have seen him like this before but I never thought he is so scary.

But still I gather up all of my courage and asked him, "What did you do to her?"

"It's none of your business, little girl" he said in his husky voice.

"What did you to her?" I yelled then he comes towards me.

"Like I said, it's none of your business" he said again, and then I realized he is in front of me.

"I don't care, what did you to her?" I asked again and I walk backwards.

"You're pretty persistent eh" he said "You think, what did to her?"

"Did you killed her"

"You going to far"

"But she seems dead"

"No she's not, she's just unconscious"

"What did you do to her?"

"Do you think what did I do to her?"

"You killed her"

"Are you being stupid or you're just stupid, I just drank her blood"

"You drank her blood"

"It's obvious"

"You're an idiot what will happen if she woke up, she'll know she's been bitten and your existence will be exposed to us humans"

"She wouldn't know"

"What"

"She'll forget what happened when she woke up, want to try?"

"What???" then he come near me while I walk backwards but I suddenly stop I have nowhere to go, I could feel the hard structure of the tree on my back.

"Want to try it, polka?" he whispers on my ears I could feel my cheeks it's getting hot and the beat of my hearts seems faster than it's usual. As he went down to my neck I could feel his breath on my neck then I felt that he's licking my neck then I felt his sharp fangs but before he could sunk them there I pushed him away and he seems shocked then before I ran away I screamed.

""

I immediately ran towards the classrooms then I sat on my chair I could still feel the heat of my cheeks, what did he just do, I touch my neck I feel where did he just about to sunk his teeth. I could feel a little pain in there it's like there are needles that have pricked in there.

Then I heard the door open ad saw Hotaru coming in.

"Good morning Hotaru" I said cheerfully, just forget what happened this morning I said to myself.

"Morning' she said as she went towards her seat then she ask me "What happened"

"Ehhh"

"You're pretty early today which was very not normal to you, what's bothering you" she asked me Hotaru's really sharp.

"Nothing, it's just….nothing, don't mind it at all"

"Fine, if you want to know something just asked me okay, you deserved the truth" she said.

"Okay I will" I said.

Hotaru's really my best friend I don't care if she's a vampire or a monster all I know is that she is my best friend. She has saved me a couple of times and I'm very happy about that but there are some parts of her past that I want to know. I wonder if she was like this cold and emotionless before. It's impossible if she's like this before.

Students start to arrive and before I knew it classes already started…My life…If it's going to be like this everyday my life it would end just like that. Death…That's the end of our life…death.

Our life is not like a movie, our life has many uncertainties the only clear ending of our life is death. Which was a sad word but at the same time peaceful. When a person dies the people who have loved her would be lonely, but later on they would moved on realizing that that's life…it's so unfair. And then later on that person would be forgotten and seems like it doesn't exist. That's the cycle of our life.

-

Mikan went alone to the cafeteria because Hotaru was not around; she decided to eat a plate of spaghetti since she didn't like the rest of the food on the cafeteria. when she finished ordering her food she look for a seat but then suddenly someone bumped her form the back the sends her tray flying and then suddenly it landed on to someone. Then a loud high pitched scream was heard.

"K-k-k-y-y-aaaaaaaa" The girl screamed her face was covered with spaghetti. It was Sumire Shouda, Mikan knew her she was the girl who has tried to befriend her before when she went to a party, but then from the looks of Sumire she didn't like her on the first place. She was kind of bitchy and bratty girl and she didn't like girls like Sumire.

"Who threw the spaghetti on me" she asked and the people on the cafeteria pointed on Mikan.

"I didn't do it on purpose someone just---" Mikan said but was cut off by Sumire.

"Didn't do on purpose, but it doesn't seem like you bitch" Sumire said.

Mikan's brows furrowed she doesn't like to be called bitch especially if she's not one "What I'm not a bitch, you are the bitch her you slut" she yelled at Sumire the whole people on the cafeteria gasped at what Mikan retorted.

"Why you---" she was going to slapped Mikan but then someone stop her. It's Natsume Hyuuga "Natsume-sama" Sumire said. Then he let go of her hand then he grab Mikan's hand then went outside the cafeteria. Then the cafeteria was filled with whisper about how Mikan is connected to Natsume cause usually Natsume isn't going to interfere on fights especially girl's fight. Then the rumor started.

He dragged her out of the cafeteria he was gripping her wrists tightly Mikan had no idea where will he brought her, she tried to shrug of his grasp but then he was not letting go.

"Stop it, will you" she said then he stop for a moment they were in front of a fountain, Mikan was panting "Why are you dragging me suddenly…and besides I don't know you"

"Natsume Hyuuga"

"Huh?"

"That's my name"

"I see" she stood up straight then face him "I'm Mikan Sakura…nice to meet you" she said then flashed a smile.

"I thought you're Mikan Azumi" he said.

Mikan froze on her tracks she just spilled out her secret "Oh shit" she mumbled, he just smirked "Why are you hiding your identity Hime" he sarcastically said.

"It's none of your business"

"Whatever, let's go" he said then he grip her wrists again "Hey where will you bring me"

"Somewhere" he said, and then suddenly they reach a small house that's made of woods.

"What is this place?" Mikan asked.

"What do you think?" Natsume said.

Mikan stares at the small house obviously it's a house then a bizarre thought came into her mind 'What the hell this is obviously a house what if he'll do something bad to me, what if he'll rape me and then drink my blood after that' she thought.

"What are you going to do?" she said as she seems to do a karate stance "You're going to do something to me right? Then after that you'll drink my blood….don't come near me…I studied karate" Mikan lied.

Natsume just smirked this girl could be really an idiot at times, Mikan saw him smirked a shiver ran down her spine "You really going to do it" she said.

"You're really an idiot you know, do you think I would do something like that to you"

"What?"

"First of all you're not hardly my type" he said then he went near you "But on the other hand maybe I'll consider" now they are more than an inch closer Mikan could smell his scent "You smell good" he said, then he went down her neck Mikan felt paralyzed she can't move she want to but her body doesn't want to.

Suddenly a familiar voice came out behind them "Stop it Hyuuga you're scaring her" Natsume stood up and face the speaker it was Hotaru Mikan saw her "H-Hotaru?" she said.

"You really did scare her" she said then Mikan went towards her then screamed like crazy "He tried to kill me Hotaru" Hotaru just sigh "You shouldn't have done that Hyuuga" she said to Natsume.

"Whatever" he just said then went inside the house but before he could get inside she said "Thanks for bringing her here" but then Natsume just didn't answer the statement.

Mikan get confused "What do you mean?"

"I let him bring you here"

"You're the one who said to bring me here"

"Yeah"

"By the way Hotaru I have seen that guy did something bad this morning"

"What is it?"

"He bite someone"

"That's just normal"

"What?"

"The academy lets him but don't worry he doesn't kill him"

"Why would the academy let him do that?"

"It's not for me to answer Mikan"

"By the way let's get inside"

Mikan followed Hotaru but the question still remind on her head….why would the academy let him do such things. When they get inside the small house was bigger than it was on the outside there were furniture on this place it looks like someone was living on here. There ware other doors she thinks maybe it's a bedroom or a CR. There she met other students and they seem to be friendly at her and she was glad that she already met other students that are friendly at her.

After they finished eating lunch on the place they returned to their classroom. When they got inside Mikan's classmates keep stares at her and one person was glaring and was walking towards her and that is Sumire Shouda. Her face has no spaghetti but her clothes have stains of it.

"Is the rumor true?" she asked.

"What rumor?"

"Don't play dumb you geek"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh really, do I have to say it…Fine…Are you dating Natsume-sama"

"I'm not dating him"

"Of course you do…just remember this…I won't let you get away from this"

"Whatever"

Then their teacher came and they went back to their seats.

-

Classes have already ended and during classes whenever I could meet Permy's gaze she's always glaring daggers at me. I want to stay out of problem so much but because of what Hyuuga did my life completely change now whenever I passed by I can hear murmurs and whispers and I hate it. What's the big deal if it's true, is he that important. This is ridiculous, I don't want people stare at me and I don't want them to talk about me. Now my peaceful life's done.

When I reached the house the maid tell me that my parents and Youichi went t my grandpa to have some business with him that's why I'm all alone on this house again. It's not that I'm not used to but I wonder why would Youichi would come with them now that's pretty weird Youichi won't come with them especially my grandpa's house.

I can't sleep it's already 11 o'clock but I can't sleep that's why I called Hotaru.

"Hey Hotaru, are you awake"

"No, we don't sleep"

"I see that's why I never saw a bed on your room"

"Why did you call?"

"I can't sleep, can I come in your house"

"I don't mind"

"I'll come there in 10 minutes"

"Fine"

"Ja"

I immediately changed my pajama and went outside…The moon was up it was shining so bright when I gazed at it was really beautiful and I heard it from the news that there was going to be an eclipse this year sometime at December. Its weird this time the moon wasn't suppose to shine but it seems like it's guiding something, someone and I can't get my eyes of it, I wonder why. But then I was interrupt by someone its Hotaru.

"Don't stare at the moon" she said

"Why???' I asked

"Just do it" she yelled

"Yes"

Then suddenly a man appeared in front, he was very pale, his eyes were glowing blood red and he has sharp fangs that's sticking out of his mouth in short he was a vampire. I was very scared, my knees are shaking, but Hotaru was never even afraid, then she pushed me away from her.

"I smelled something good" the vampire said

"You won't have her blood" Hotaru said

"Make me"

"You would regret this" Hotaru said then her amethyst eyes change into glowing crimson red.

"So you're also a vampire, I would defeat you first so that I can have her by myself"

"You won't defeat someone like me" Hotaru said. Then Hotaru's nails grow much longer "Because were not on the same level". Then she attacks the vampire in a very fast speed that it looks like a strong wind pass by. Then the vampire just get down on his knees after a while it turned into dust.

Then Hotaru looked at me "Are you afraid of me?" she asked me. Why would I be afraid of her she's my best friend?

I smiled at her then I replied "Why would I be, you're my best friend and you save me"

"Idiot…Let's go" she said then she changes into her normal self.

We reached into her house, I'm really amazed on Hotaru she's been living alone with herself without the help of her family. But I never really know anything about her; all I know is that she's been independent since junior high and up until now, her brother who was my doctor said to me that she was the one who told their parents that she wants to be independent. I look around there's not even a single picture inside her house a family picture or like that. Did she miss her parents? Or not?

I just noticed I really barely know her.

"Ne Hotaru, I'm really curious….you didn't have any picture of your family…why is that?" I asked while sitting down the couch.

"Nothing really…our family isn't the type who takes photographs" she said as she sits down at the single seat couch

"But you like to take pictures"

"Yeah I do…but for money's sake"

"Hehehe"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing…How long have you been a vampire"

"Since the day I was born"

"I see…are you always like this"

"What??"

"Emotionless girl?"

"No"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"But why have you been like that"

"You want to know"

"Of course"

"I'll tell you, but you listen carefully because I won't repeat it"

"Yes"

"Before there was this vampire girl, she was always happy not bothering what's happening to the world. She was a very naïve girl she asked her parents to seal her powers because she doesn't want to be a monster, she wants a normal life. And her parents granted it, thinking that one day their daughter would face the reality that vampires like them couldn't live a normal life.

"So she has lived a life like human, since she was a vampire she was much more beautiful than any girl and many were jealous of her because of her beauty and her reputation that she can get anything she wants. She has many friends but none of them was real, they just befriend her because of her money and popularity. She treated them as a true friend but unknown to her they said bad things when she turns her back.

"One day a man arrived at their town he was gorgeous and handsome and the naïve little girl falls in love with him. She did not know that the man has a plan to her, to get all of her money and to get all of that she has to marry her and he never failed. She has fallen in love with him and when he asked her hand for marriage she did not hesitate.

"So the wedding was held the girl was very happy because she married the man whom she thought was for her, and the man also was happy because sooner or later he would be damn rich and to get all the money he have to kill his wife. On their first week they have a picture of a very happy couple which was envied by everyone.

"But as time passed by her husband becomes cold to her, he didn't join her in bed and always go home late. One day she found out she was pregnant and was planning to tell her husband the good news during her birthday but it didn't come true. Her husband was planning something on her birthday…to kill her…

"Her birthday come she was all too excited on the morning her husband said that they are going out tonight and to her mind it would be the time when she would tell him she was pregnant. And so the time comes, she prepared herself but then someone barged inside her room tied her up and knock her out. And when she opened her eyes she notice she was on an abandoned warehouse at the forest. Then she saw 5 man before her eyes, they are strong she bet and she would obviously lose if she fights them. Then a man appear and her eyes didn't lie it was her husband and she saw her husband handed the five man some money and then her nightmare began.

"They rape her, she pleaded many times but they are deaf they continue what they are they doing while her husband was watching, she was crying her heart out and it's too late to regret now. And one thing that was on her minds…she would regain her vampire powers and then she would have her revenge. After they rape her, her husband looks down at her like some garbage then he pointed her with a gun and then he said ''you have no use of me anymore, you worthless bitch" then pulled the trigger and hit her stomach

"When she woke up she realized she was inside a room and not the warehouse the room was luxurious, you would know it belongs to a rich man but then when she tried to get up she felt pain in her stomach and then she know her baby's gone. Then she cried very hard, it's the first time she cried like that, and then a man appeared he has a blond hair and blue eyes"

"It's Ruka-san Right??"

"Yes, he's the one who saved me

**FLASHBACK**

"Are you feeling alright" Ruka asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ruka Nogi and you are?"

"Hotaru….Hotaru Imai…what happen"

"I found you at the warehouse on the forest I smell blood around there and then I found you there barely breathing and you're stomach's bleeding, you're raped right?"

"Yes"

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"I know who planned that"

"Who??"

"My husband"

"Why would he do that?"

"He wants my money"

"Greedy bastard"

"Do you know you're pregnant?"

"Yes, what happened to my child?"

"Your child's gone"

"No way, no"

"I'm sorry"

"You're a vampire right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't deny that, I'm also one, though I sealed my powers away"

"Yeah right, I'm a vampire"

"Please, I beg you, unseal my powers"

"Are you sure?"

"I'll have my revenge, me, and my child"

"Fine" then he went to her neck and bite her very hard the blood's gushing out then she scream out loud. Then her eyes become bloody red, and then all of her wounds healed then her complexion becomes pale and everything about her change.

"Thank you" she said.

"It's nothing are you hungry"

"Yes"

"Drink" he said he showed his neck.

"Is it alright"

"Yeah" then she sunk her teeth on his neck and drinks his blood and from then on she started her revenge.

**END FLASHBACK**

"After she gets her powers, she have her revenge, one by one she takes them down drinking their blood. Then the last one who she killed was her husband, when she killed him she did it slowly and painfully and she drinks his blood until there's nothing left on his body. And from then on she swore she would never do any mistakes she won't show any emotions she get rid all of her backstabbing friends and the only one whom she trust is her self"

"So what happened between you and Ruka?"

"After many years we have been together he confessed to me, I rejected him of course, I don't want to be hurt again but then he tells me that he won't do something like that, that am why I accepted it later on"

"I see, you have such painful past Hotaru, but don't worry I'll be always here to smile for you…just forget about it…okay??"

"Whatever"

Hearing that story it's really sad. I didn't know someone has that story it's so sad to be true.

"Mikan"

"What is it?"

"You want to hear the stories of the vampires"

"Vampire???"

"Yeah"

"Yes"

-

Somewhere in Japan…

We have to keep an eye on her; the dark lord starts to gather up all of his servants" a voice of an old man said.

"Yes" a man and a woman said.

"We have to protect her no matter what" the old man said again "It's the best thing we can do right now since the flower have already stains of blood red and we can never maintain it's pure white all we have to do now is to protect her" he continued and then showed a white rose flower sealed inside a transparent crystal glass box with little stains of red on it's petals.

"What does that mean?" a voice of a man said.

"Once this become a full shade of blood red, she will have the ability to grant the eternity and no one must have it"

"We'll do our best"

"Good…"

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: this was the longest chapter I have wrote and the next chapters I'll try to make it much longer….**

**IF TEHRE ARE GRAMMATCAL ERRORS YOU HAVE OBSERVE I'M SORRY FOR THAT….**

**=.=.=.SHIORI.=.=.=.**

**HASTA LA VISTA BABY**


	7. The History of Vampires

**Chapter Seven**

**History of Vampires**

"History of the vampires?" I asked, I never really wonder that I'm sitting here in front of Hotaru discussing creatures that have seems to be a myth on the human world. I'm really absorbing everything she have said, I'm sure you can't find it on history books and on the internet. I'm really interested in it. Then Hotaru began her tale

"Long ago before humanity exists there were three tribes: the sorcerers, the werewolves, and the vampires. Before the vampires feared nothing they don't fear the heat of the sun, they don't lust for blood and they posses the power of longetivity and much more stronger powers. But they were not contented of what they have they want more, they want to become stronger they want to surpass the powers of the gods and there is only one way to have it and that is to posses the stone of eternity"

"What is the stone of eternity?" I asked out of confusion.

"The stone of eternity it is a stone that can grant any wish you want…. evil or not, for the sake of the good or not. It is a stone made out from a mistake by a god and was sent to earth because it causes misfortunes at the heavens where the Gods stays, but it turn out bringing danger to earth. The vampires want the stone to grant their evil wish and that is….The Eternity…it is the point where power is powerful, unstoppable and dangerous and it also means immortality. And hat was the very reason why those three tribes fight, fight to the extent where blood has to be shed, life has to be wasted.

"And the gruesome war started many people died preventing the vampires from having the stone. And that war lasted for many years and those years were called 'the years of darkness'…. many died including the innocent children, men, and women. Even though the werewolves and the sorcerers joined forces still they could not defeat the vampires due to its powerful ability and powers that's why they asked for help from the gods to exterminate the vampires.

"The gods don't have the ability to exterminate all vampires because the god who made the vampires was destroyed. And there's only thing that they can do and that is to take their ability. That's why they take some of their ability, the ability to resist sunlight, their longetivity and make them lust for blood. Apparently the vampires still resist the sunlight but for a short time and vampires would just live for 500 years."

"So vampires really posses the ability of longetivity"

"Yeah but on their condition they just make the vampires lust for the stone so much and the gods seen this that's why they made their decision. Since they can't destroy the stone they turned it into a human form having abilities like humans and they called her 'THE ETERNITE'.

"An Eternite is not a human nor vampire nor anything else it has the ability to grant wishes and nullify any power that will used on her. And the gods made it more crucial they make her to exist every 500 years and will have a body that's poor on health and is prone to sickness and it feels like she doesn't exist."

"So what happened to the vampires???"

"They did not lose their hope they still search for her…They invent many equipments to search for her but….at the time when they found her….she's dead…she died because of a sickness. And that always happen every 500 years they search for her but when they found her she's dead due to a sickness. And the vampires lost their hope 500 years is too long to wait and their lifespan is only 500 years….that's why they grew tired for searching and they stop….

"All the vampires lose their hope of finding the eternite but there is a person who never stops on searching and that is the Dark lord he even surpass the lifetime of a vampire"

* * *

[A/n: Somewhere in the world]

The place was dark and haunted. It has a huge space and all you can see is the darkness it looks like the light is defeated by the darkness. The furniture's all dusty and ruined and there are cobwebs around the place it looks like a haunted house and there was a deadly silence inside. From the outside you can see a huge mansion…. more like an abandoned mansion it's surface was cracked and the paint's ruined it really looks like it's going to collapse any minute but no…it is a strong house.

There is a room inside the house but the room is different….it was clean and everything's in order the light of the candles are the only thing that illuminates the place and there in the middle of a room was a black coffin [A/n: it looks like the coffin on that vampire movies okay]. It was opened and there is a person coming out of it, he has a black hair and his eyes were very dark red.

"How are you my lord???" a tone of a girl asked. She has a strawberry colored hair and stand about 5'5 and her eyes glowed red in the darkness where she stood.

"I'm fine but I'm feeling a bit weak" the guy in the coffin said as he stands up.

"You just recently wake up from your slumber master…that's why and you have not consumed blood for the last 300 years" the girl said.

"I know but I'm sure you bought what I need"

"Yes" she answered "Bring them in" she ordered to the two guards who were on the door guarding. Then they come back bringing two girls who was shivering from fear…the guy went ear them and then he spoke.

"Don't worry it will be alright" then the two girls lose their consciousness then he consumed their blood then after the feeding the body of the two girls turns to dust.

"Are you satisfied, my lord???" the girl asked.

"It's alright but still I want he blood of the eternite….it was the best" the man said then wipe the blood on his lips "So any ideas where it is???"

"No but we have signs that she is alive"

"I see"

"But I think…it's not the right time yet"

"Why is that???"

Then a man with a white mask that wears a black suit and have many accessories around him appeared and said "The ball of existence my lord has not tinted with blood yet and it means that if you find her right now it's pointless…she can't grant your wish…and I presume my lord you're powers hasn't come back yet".

"Persona I thought your dead" the man asked with an evil smirk.

"No but that brat really did a great job trying to kill be…he has a great power which I can't even stand but sad to say he died before I could kill him"

"I see"

"So Luna do you have any idea where the eternite is??" persona asked the pink haired girl.

"Like I said I still don't know where she is…all I know that she already exist" Luna answered

"There's only one thing to know who it is" persona said.

"The scent of her blood" the man said

* * *

"The dark lord who is he???" Mikan asked

"He's the only vampire who never gives up on searching the eternite"

"Why???"

"There are only two things he want…power and immortality"

"But according to you how come he surpass a vampire's lifetime??"

"It's because of his powers"

"What is his power???"

"Cloning himself…he can make a clone from himself but the original one had died thousands of years ago"

"But why does he want immortality when he can---"

"As he use his powers…he weakens it and at this time I'm sure he would not want to fail"

"Why???"

"He's powers is too weak right now that he won't be able to clone himself anymore...thanks to the war that happened 500 years ago"

"What do you mean???"

"Last 500 years, he almost have it…the eternity….but he made a terrible mistake…..He killed the heart of the eternite before he can achieve his wish"

* * *

"Right now, I won't make the terrible mistake I've done before…. I'm going to make sure she'll fall onto my hands" the dark lord said.

"You better make sure of that nii-chan" a voice of a girl said…When he looked at the direction to the girl he smirks. The girl that have a shoulder length raven hair and her eyes were crimson red.

"I won't fail this time…I will have the eternity" he said…

* * *

"But why would he kill her when he want to--- the story doesn't make any sense" Mikan complained.

"He did not kill her; he killed her heart….her lover. And no person can live even if they are a vampire or anything else if their heart dies, could they?? They killed her lover without knowing it would affect her….so before the eternity falls on their hands it was gone…disappeared on the thin air… They did not get what they want and the worst of all they got a punishment that he deserve for killing he heart of the eternite and that is to weaken his power so much that it would take million's of ages to take it back.

"That made the dark lord very weak, his body even weaker and because of this all of his servants left him. He have walked on earth weak, powerless and lives a life like a beggar but there is a choice to be stronger like before and that is…to kill a family of powerful purebloods???"

"Did he succeed???"

"Unfortunately yes…after 200 years he met Persona which he have saved before and become allies whom helped him. They massacre a family of powerful pureblood and after the massacre ended they were badly injured due to the strong abilities of a pureblood… but the dark lord regains his power after drinking the powerful blood of pureblood vampires. But he was weakening due to his injuries and after he consumes the blood he disappear and no one knows where he is"

"How many people did he kill???"

"It was said 7 purebloods were killed more than enough to reach the level of a half-blood, 20 other normal vampires, and 10 humans."

"He killed them all???"

"Yes with the help of Persona which has the power of death but there was one pureblood that injured him very much which made him sleep for hundreds of years to recover"

"Are they alive right now???"

"Yes"

Then there was a long silence between Hotaru and Mikan…the only sound that was heard was the sound of the ticking of the clock.

The light of the moon illuminate the room, I look outside then I saw the moon it was big and bright and it felt like it was talking to me. Weird, I thought. But when I stare at it again it felt like it's telling me something, no….it's warning me…warning me from something but I don't know what is it. Then the clock ring indicating it's already midnight.

"Let's go to sleep" Hotaru said to me.

"Yeah but before that I want to ask something"

"What is it??"

"Has the eternite already found???" I asked but Hotaru didn't answer.

"Hey answer me"

"I have no idea" Hotaru plainly said then went inside her room.

I went to the room adjacent to Hotaru's room, it's the guestroom where usually slept when I stay here up late. Now many questions have been bugging me. One is that why does people want great power so much and use it for bad reason. Second what would happen if the dark lord will find the eternite and lastly…why would the higher ups to let Natsume drink human's blood. I wonder why???

Then Mikan drifted away thinking tomorrow's going to be alright. But she as wrong

* * *

"I want you to bully her…that she would begging on my knees for forgiveness" a voice of a girl said she has a Permy green haired that reaches her shoulder.

"Why do you want to bully her so much?" a boy asked

"Because she's a sore eye and she made a terrible mistake…she will pay"

"So what's the plan?"

"Destroy her" she yelled

"How?" the man asked.

"I don't know rape her, punch her, kick her…anything" she screamed.

"What would I get it from doing it?"

"Everything you want" she said in a sexy voice

"Fine then, I'll make her scream and beg her for your forgiveness"

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: I hope you like it…and I hope you review…**

**=.=.=.SHIORI.=.=.=.**

**HASTA LA VISTA BABY**


	8. Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note: My head's spinning like crazy as I am updating now…hangover lol, I never really thought it would hurt this much….I should not have drink many last night…and as I'm updating this now…my head's spinning…I hope you'll like it….**

**WHO WANTS TO BE MY BETA…?**

**Chapter Eight**

**Damsel in Distress**

Mikan went to school her head hanging low, all her life she believes that vampires do exist but then knowing something like that is beyond her expectations. But then there's one question she didn't ask at Hotaru…Why does the vampires wanted her blood, sure she didn't have an abnormal blood type, when she reached the school as she pass by the students look at her, Mikan is curious then a thought flooded her mind, maybe they have discovered you're Mikan Sakura…No No No. That can't be possible she have hidden her identity so well.

She just glared at them and went into her locker as she opens it snakes fall from it, that make her scream "K-k-y-y-y-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a" Mikan screamed. The students that is near to her locker ran away, they are afraid of the snake, due to her shock she fall on her butt, then suddenly two girls went near her.

"How are you Miss good-two-shoes" the two girls said in chorus.

"Who are you? What do you want from me" Mikan asked, she notice they bring a bucket with them, then they replied "Nothing really" then suddenly out of nowhere, they throw the bucket that has a water on it to her. Mikan soaked her uniform, the students around her laughed like they have seen the funniest thing that have happen. Mikan ran away from the crown towards the classroom, and then suddenly when she opened the door and gets inside, her classmates throw flour on her, then after that they throw eggs on her, she just protect her body but then it hurts like hell as they throw it on her.

After they did that all, Mikan fall on the floor, her body weak she have never had been on this situation before and she never dreamt to be on. Then suddenly someone come up to her laughing like crazy "Hi there Mikan Azumi" it is Sumire and she is smiling like crazy.

"What do you want?" Mikan yelled.

"Oh…she's angry…do you like my present Mikan-chan" Sumire said.

"What did I do t you…if you're angry because I accidentally throw something on you on the canteen, I'm sorry I didn't do it on purpose" Mikan said.

"Oh really…it's not just that Mikan" Sumire said "You stole Natsume-sama from me"

"What? I didn't stole him…I don't even know him" Mikan yelled.

"I don't believe you…you liar" Sumire said.

"I'm not lying" she yelled.

Sumire just faced her and smiled then she said "I don't believe you" then she frown "Give her some more" Sumire said to their classmates. Then they continue to throw her some more Mikan stood up and then ran away. She bumped into the students but she didn't care all is on her mind she have to run away.

She never really expected at all that she'll be in a situation like this, all she wants is to study at a normal school but then why do they hate her. She's already outside the school building, she rest for a while on the large fountain on their school. She's panting very hard, her mind seems to be spinning, not again, she thought. I hope my sickness would not attack me right now, not now.

Then suddenly two shadows covered her, when she look up she saw the girls who are chasing her, Mikan's eyes grow wide, she gulped, they brought something with them, some brought some baseball bats, dust pans, brooms etc. Mikan exactly knew what they want that's why she stood up went into the big fountain and ran away. The fountain is very big that a hundreds of people could fit in, Mikan ran away in the fountain, then the girls chased her, she got out of the fountain, she's soaking wet but she didn't care. All she thinks is that she must get away on this place.

She didn't know where she is going but then the girls are still chasing her, when she look at where she is heading, she notice she's going on one of the dangerous forest on the school but then she continue to go in the forest. The girls notice that she's heading to the forest; they have heard rumors that the place is dangerous that's why they didn't chased her anymore.

Mikan on the other hand continue to go deeper on the forest, thinking that the girls are still chasing her, when she notices that no ones chasing her she stopped. But when she looks around her, she notices that she's lost. She walk to where she have walked in before but then she seems to be on circles, suddenly when she is walking she tripped on a root and she falls on the ground, her knees landed unfortunately on a broken twig that is pointing at her knees when she landed, Mikan screamed in pain,. She tried to stand up but she couldn't it hurts like hell, then her blood dripped on the place, she took her handkerchief and wraps it around the wound.

She couldn't stand up, it hurts when she stand up, so she just sat up on there she heard the school bell rang. No ones going to helped her since it's already start of classes, she thought of Hotaru she can't call her up since her phone is on her bag which she left on her locker. She tried to stand up, she didn't care for the pain she saw a stick and she used it to support her weight. She walked further but then, she saw a snake coming up to her, it's a viper, one of the venomous snakes. Mikan gulped the snake's coming towards her, she walk backwards, but then later did she knows that it's a cliff she knows she going to fall but then suddenly someone caught her hand.

When she look at who it is, she saw the pair of two crimson eyes staring at her then said "Hold tightly" she do what he said then he pull her with ease.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, but then Mikan cried on his chest, she is very afraid, she didn't know what will happen to her if not for him. He sigh, this girl is a total idiot, when she stopped crying he heard her say "I'm sorry, I caused you so much trouble". She pulls away from him but then she lost her balance that's why she falls on her butt.

He just smirked "It's nothing…you can't walk. Can't you?" he asked as he looks at her, she just nod.

All she knows after that is that she brought her on his back and gives her a piggyback ride out from this forest. "Thank you…Natsume" she heard him say, he's a little shock when he heard her say his name softly, then he heard her speak again "Tell me…why are you on this place…its school time"

"It's none of your business"

"How did you know that I'm here" she said, he froze the truth is that she found her here when he smelled her blood. "Your blood" he said.

"I see…thank you again…Natsu---" she trailed off then she fell unconscious.

He brought her to the clinic, when the nurse saw her, she immediately treated her, he just watch her as the nurse cleaned her wound, he notice that she looks terrible, he mirror's crack her hair has some powder on it and then eggs, her clothes are soaked with water . The nurse removes her glass and then her bun, when the nurse took it all off, she froze. Who wouldn't be, it is Mikan Sakura, the infamous daughter of the Sakura clan who owns a very large estate.

"Where did you get her?" the nurse asked Natsume.

"I'll pay you big time just don't tell that she is here"

"Yes, don't worry… but I must change her clothes so could you get out for a minute…you know" the nurse said, he gets it and so he went out without saying a word.

The nurse change Mikan's clothes, and wipe her clean, she couldn't believe this is happening on her life, as she wipe her face, the girl's really pretty, she doesn't have a make-up on but she's still beautiful. But what caught her attention is that why the famous Hyuuga Natsume will be with her and knows her identity. She just smiled; she would just keep this a secret with all her life. When she finished changing her into a new pair of school uniform, she decided to call Natsume but then he wasn't there anymore. Maybe he went back to class, she thought.

After two hours Mikan woke up, she notice that she's on a white room, "Am I dead?" she asked herself but then someone replied "No You're not…you're still alive" it's a voice of a girl when she look at who is it. she saw a nurse "Where am I?" she asked

"Scholl clinic, Sakura-sama"

"I see" but then Mikan froze Sakura-sama, Mikan immediately rose up and look at the nurse, she notice her long auburn hair's down and there's no glasses on her eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura-sama…I won't tell anyone"

Mikan sighed in relief then she smiled at the nurse "Thanks for your consideration…just call me Mikan"

"Yes, Mikan-sama" the nurse replied Mikan just sweat dropped.

"Where is Natsume?" she asked to the nurse.

"Natsume-kun…he left after he brought you here"

"I have to go, thanks for healing me up"

"But you wound's not healed up"

"I'm fine" Mikan said as she put her glass then tied her hair in a bun and then went out of the clinic.

Since her legs are not in condition she walks like an old man. The school building's pretty far, she continued to walk but then the girls who are chasing her saw her. She continued to run her leg is not well enough. She turns round she saw the swimming pool building and since it's not locked she went inside.

There's no one here on the swimming pool, Mikan sat down on a bench, she's really tired her heart's in a bad condition, she starts to pant furiously but then a voice came out "What are you doing here miss" Mikan turn up to look, there a boy dressed in a school uniform stands a meter away from her, why haven't she notice him.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't' matter who I am?" the boy said.

"What do you want" Mikan said as she's backing up since the boy is coming closer to her, then suddenly his brown eyes changed into red ones. Mikan got scared the last one she have see someone that has the same eye color, it is a vampire. "Isn't it obvious, miss" the boy replied. Mikan backed up but then suddenly she can't move anymore, it's a dead end her back is against the wall, she's trapped.

The boy grasp her hands tightly Mikan whimpered in pain, he grip so hard, she struggle but then he is very strong, she have no chance. The vampire is about to bite her neck when suddenly before he could bit her neck, a fire engulfed his entire body. Then on just a matter of seconds, the boy crumbled into dust. Mikan is awestruck, before her conscience turns to black, she saw a familiar face.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: thanks to those who review…love you guys….**

**Amanda: Since I can't rely on your mail…I'm going to reply you here….Natsume isn't the Dark lord….but then the dark lord is their enemy on this fic…thanks for reviewing though….**

**So I hope you'll review and read of course…**

**Shiori**

**CIAOOOO**


	9. With Him

**Author's Note: Hi everyone….Thanks for reviewing and reading this fic…I love you guyzzz…**

**So here chapter eight….I hopes you like it…I get the idea of this chapter while eating instant noodles for breakfast…**

**Disclaimer: Do I own it? I can't even purchase one manga it's because it's very expensive….do I still own it????**

**Chapter Eight**

**With him**

From the moment I woke up when I fell unconscious the first thing that I saw is a place which I'm not familiar with. Form the looks of it, from its spacious room, the expensive furniture that was just lying around covered with cobwebs and dust, I know that this place is a mansion. But the place seems it's not habited for many years, I continue to walk further, the place was dark and dark places scared the hell out of me. As I continue to walk further, I saw a room.

The room is different from the ones that I passed, there were lights on it, thinking that it is the way out, I get inside. But when I get inside I saw a person, though I couldn't see his face but then I feel a very dark aura on him. Then I heard his evil voice said unto me…"You will be mine". I was afraid I ran away far from him, but then no matter how far I have run he is able to catch up with me then I heard him say again "You can't run away from me…you will be mine" then I could hear his evil laugh, I couldn't move and I couldn't breath, darkness seems to overpower me.

But then I heard a vice it's speaking to me calling me, and before I knew it woke up.

It was just all a dream but then it felt s real, when I look up I saw a pair of crimson eyes staring directly to me, and before I knew it I hug him. I was crying, I was very afraid of my dream. But then when I realize what I just did, I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry" I said, my head's low, I was realized what I just did, I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"It's nothing" he just said, then he got up, I realize it's already night time, the sky was already dark and the moon above was shining so bright. He was going to leave the room, but then before I knew it, I was tugging his shirt and I said "Don't leave me" I look away, I heard him sigh "I'm afraid when I'm alone" I continued.

I sit on the bed while he sat on the couch of the room, it was very silent and the silence it deafening "Umm" I said trying to break the silence "Thank you for what you have done to me…I'm really grateful that you save me" he just stare at me, then I heard him said "It's nothing gat all" then he stood up then said "you're hungry aren't you?"

Mikan just stare at him then suddenly she heard her stomach grumble, Mikan just flushed red, then he just smirked "Do you want to eat, little girl?" he said.

"I'm not a little girl…my name's Mikan…and yeah, I'm hungry" Mikan said.

"Follow me" he said as he got out of the room, Mikan followed him. As they walk the hallway Mikan notice that the place is big it's like the size as their mansion. But then she notices that there are no maids or butler or any people on the place it's like he is living alone. But then surprisingly the mansion is clean, so Mikan suddenly asked "Hey Natsume do you live alone in here?" But then Natsume didn't reply her, Mikan just sigh in disappointment.

They already reach the kitchen, she sat down in one of the chairs on the dining table, Natsume took something on one of the cabinets it's an instant noodles, Mikan just stare at it like it's the most strangest things she have ever seen in her life "What's this" Mikan asked.

"Can't you see, it's an instant noodles, don't tell me you have never seen one" Natsume said, Mikan just nod "Are you really that kind of princess"

"Shut up" Mikan yelled.

"Whatever"

"So how did this thing work…I mean, I never had seen or eat something like this before" Mikan said.

"Come here" he said, Mikan went near him with the instant noodles on her hand.

"So how will you cook this stuff?"

"You'll just gonna add some hot water in it" he said as he put some hot water on it.

"Then what's next?" Mikan asked curiously.

"You just wait for some minutes until its cook" he said. **[A/n: I can't imagine Natsume cooking instant noodles…hehehe^____^]**

After some few minutes, the instant noodles is already cook, Natsume open the cup then Mikan said "Wayyy it's cook…Can I taste it Natsume?" Natsume just nod.

She took some chopsticks then started eating the instant noodles, then after a while she said "It's delicious…can I try making one"

"Whatever" he said.

Mikan open her instant noose then pour some hot water on it, then she closed it and waited for a few minutes, while waiting she ask Natsume "Hey Natsume are you living here alone"

"Why do you care?" he said.

"Well it's because you teach me something today about cooking instant noodles" she answer, he just sigh this girl can be pretty stupid sometimes.

"It's obvious isn't it?" he said.

"So you're living here all alone" she said "Are you not lonely?"

"Huh?"

"Are you not lonely…I mean living alone is so sad you don't have someone you can talk to" she said he could feel a tint of sadness on her voice, but then she give a chuckle "You're probably thinking that how could a rich little girl like me would know of misery and sadness" she said as she lowered her head.

"I'm not" he said, Mikan stare at him.

"Thanks" she said and smiled at him, she looks up on her instant noodles, she poke it with a chopstick to see if it's already smooth, when it is she exclaimed "I made it!!!...I did it Natsume…I did it!!!!" she jumped up and down like a little girl and then she hugs Natsume without thinking, he flushed slightly at this gesture its been a long time since someone hugged him like this, then she pulled away like its nothing.

"Oh my god…this is the first thing I have ever cooked in my entire life" Mikan said "Thank you Natsume"

"It's nothing" he said, and then they sat on the dining table and ate their dinner, Mikan happily ate her food even though it's just an instant noodles she's very full. While they are eating she asks "Hey Natsume…you're a…"

"Vampire" he continued.

Mikan gives a nervous laugh "Yeah a vampire….but then you're eating?" she said.

"Our bodies also needs nutrients, idiot" he said.

"What did you call me?" she said.

"Idiot"

"What, you are the idiot, stupid"

"Ugly"

"Slanted Eyes"

"Rich brat"

"Why you" Mikan's furious no one has ever insulted her, like he's insulting her like now, but then what she notice she's not angry as like she's really angry, but then this person wants to annoy her so much.

"But hey…I doubt that this food has some nutrients in it…this is just lain noodles" Mikan said.

"Of course it doesn't have idiot"

"Ahh I know…I'll come here everyday so that I can cook something up for you" Mikan said.

"Don't bother…beside you don't even know how to cook" Natsume retorted.

"Hey…of course I know how" Mikan lied.

"Oh really how come you don't even know how to cook instant noodles" he said.

"Well it's just that…" Mikan said.

"Don't bother coming here" he said.

"No I insist and beside its not healthy for you to eat instant noodles…and also I'm doing that because you saved me many times" she said.

"Do what you want" he said.

"Is that a yes?"

"Whatever"

"So it's a yes…" Mikan was very happy "Don't worry I'll learn how to cook" she said.

"So you're admitting that you don't know how to cook"

"Umm…it doesn't matter" she said, she continues to eat her noodles, and then suddenly she remember what happened to her this morning.

"Hey Natsume…what happen to the guy on the swimming pool" Mikan said, Natsume stared at her. So that means that she doesn't remember, when he got inside the swimming pool building when he heard a familiar voice, but when he got inside he just saw a lying figure on the ground that seems to be burnt and Mikan lying unconsciously on the floor. He was worried what happen to her, he didn't brought her to the clinic since there's no people on there, that's why he just brought her here.

"You don't remember what happen?" he asked.

"No I just remember that, a guy no it looks like as if he was a vampire, trying to bite me up and kill me but then as he got near me, he was suddenly in fire, I don't know what happen but… its just that… he is burnt to death" Mikan explained, Natsume just stared at her, he has one thought on his mind.

"Maybe Hotaru is really worried to me…wait Hotaru I have to call her up" Mikan said, but then she didn't have her phone "Umm Natsume do you have a phone?" she asked him.

"Why?"

"I have to call Hotaru…maybe she's very worried to me by now" Mikan said, he just took his phone from his pocket and throw it towards her, she almost didn't catch it.

"Hey give it nicely" Mikan just said.

Mikan dialed Hotaru's number, it rings and then suddenly someone answer it.

"Hello" a lazy voice replies

"Hotaru" Mikan said when Hotaru knew the voice.

"Mikan is that you?" she asked

"Yeah it's me" Mikan replied as she chuckled.

"Where the hell are you idiot!!!?" Hotaru yelled on the phone, Hotaru is really worried to what happens to Mikan.

"Hey cool down…I'm fine" Mikan said.

"Where are you?" Hotaru yelled.

"I'm just somewhere" Mikan meekly replied.

"Somewhere? I was looking to you the whole fucking day and you just going to tell me you're just somewhere"

"Ahh yes…but I'll go home now…bye" Mikan said, as she hang up the phone. After a while it rings again, but then she turns the cell phone off. Mikan just sigh.

"Who's that?"

"It's Hotaru…I have to go home now…maybe they are really worried" Mikan said 'thanks for everything that you have done…I really appreciate it" Mikan said then bowed down before leaving the house. As she went out, she just notices that the house is really big, but then he was living all alone on that house that's kind of sad.

Mikan walked out of the big gate, little did she know that Natsume was staring at her as she leaves, he saw her walk out of the gate and then walk towards the highway.

He didn't know why but then he wants her to be with him, but he won't admit it. He scan the room, it is a very special room, then on the middle of the room lies a very big portrait, its an image of a girl and a man, she's really beautiful her long auburn hair cascaded down towards her waist and then her beautiful amber eyes has full of life beside her is a very handsome man, but then as you would look the man you'll notice that his eyes has a very rare color, his iris are tinted with blood. The girl's name is Miyuki; she's his first love and…the previous eternite

Mikan already reached their house, she slowly open the doors then scan the whole room and when she notice that no ones there she immediately got inside and gently locked the door. She immediately went towards her room. When she reaches her room, she sigh in relief good thing no sees her yet. She entered her room but then when she locked her room a familiar voice said "Where the hell have you been" it's Hotaru; Mikan faced her and give a grin.

"Hi Hotaru" Mikan said.

"Where the hell did you go…I can't sense you anywhere and I have been looking for you the whole day" Hotaru yelled

"Oh come on Hotaru don't be so melodramatic….I just go somewhere and see I'm perfectly fine" Mikan said, Hotaru look her from head to toe.

"Where are your glasses and why's your hair not in a bun…and where's your brown jacket? And what's with the scar on your left hand and that on your knee"

"Well you see, I fall on the fountain and I have to change"

"And how did no one recognize you?"

"Well I hide…so that they cant look for me…come on Hotaru I need to change and go to sleep so that I won't be late tomorrow and I have already eaten a dinner so…goodnight" Mikan said as she pushed Hotaru out of the door.

When Hotaru's outside Mikan give a sigh of relief, you can really fool anyone but not Hotaru, she's more than a critic. Mikan went to her closet and take some clothes and then she went to the shower. She cleanse off her body, she look at the scars on her body its pinkish in color but then she felt weird, the wound on her knee seems to heal, there's only a slight scar left as if its not there. Mikan wonder what happen. After she took her shower, she immediately went to bed and sleep.

On the other hand Hotaru and Youichi talk.

"So have you seen, onee-chan?" Youichi asked.

"Yeah but then she said she's going to sleep and from the looks of it she looks fine" Hotaru said.

"That's a relief" Youichi replied.

"But then I know that something happen to her, her scar on her knees looks like as if it was healed by some power" Hotaru said.

"What do you mean?"

"She was healed by someone"

"Who"

"No idea but then at least she's safe…so then I have to go…Ja" Hotaru said as she left the house.

Somewhere….

"So you're telling me that her powers are growing" a man said.

"Yes it is…she just killed a vampire on her own…and I think sooner or later she can have her full powers" a girl replied.

"Fine then at that time…well start our plans"

"I'm sure that her powers will fully bloom when the moon turns into black…the time of the lunar eclipse" a man in mask said.

"Lunar eclipse…I see by the time the moons light is completely covered…the time the vampires will have a very strong powers…and by that time my powers will be back" the man said as he laughed evilly.

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: so there it is… I hope you like it even though it just a short one…if you have some questions just freely ask me…I'll answer them….and thanks again to those who review…love you guys….**

**If there are some mistakes….I'm sorry about that…**

**Who can beta me for this story…seriously I need one….**

**Signing off…**

**xXx. black .xXx**

**diamond**

**xXx. shiori .Xx**

**Ciaoo…**


	10. Blood Compact

**Author's Note: this chapter is just short, I think. But I hope you'll like it, its one of the important chapters of the story….i hope you'll review….I'll really appreaciate it if you review…**

**Chapter Ten**

**Blood Compact**

Mikan is on the kitchen, she's currently baking a strawberry cake she is sitting in front of the oven making sure it won't be burnt. Suddenly her phone ring, she looks at the screen of her pink blackberry phone, Hotaru's name flashed on the screen. She immediately answers it.

"Hello" Mikan answer.

"Where are you?" Hotaru asked.

"At least you could've have greeted me a hello" Mikan pouted.

"Whatever, where are you?" Hotaru impatiently asked.

"I'm on the house….baking" Mikan replied as she turn off the oven and took the dough out.

"You're what?" Hotaru exclaimed.

"I'm baking a cake" Mikan replied.

"Are you really Mikan?" Hotaru mockingly asked, she didn't know Mikan knew how to bake.

"Hey, I am the real Mikan" Mikan replied.

"Why are you baking a cake?" Hotaru curiously asked, Mikan couldn't be baking a cake with no reason.

"That would be a secret" Mikan replied.

"I'll come over there now" Hotaru said.

"Wait… Hotaru" but before she could say anything Hotaru hung her phone.

Mikan just sigh, she put her phone on her pocket and she started to decorate her cake, she put some icing on the top and also at the sides and then put some strawberries on it. Mikan happily look at her finish product, it is a very cute cake, there are some strawberries topped on it. Mikan put it on the box that she bought a while ago, and tied it with a pink ribbon. Then suddenly Hotaru appeared.

"Hey Hotaru"

"So you're not joking….you're really baking" Hotaru said.

"Yeah I do"

"To whom will you give it?" Hotaru asked.

"Secret" Mikan said.

"Why are you not telling me?" Hotaru asked.

"Well Hotaru…it won't be a secret if I tell you right" Mikan replied.

"So do you think Hyuuga will like it?" Hotaru said, trying to catch Mikan with her own words.

"I think he wi…wait how did you know" Mikan said as she paused and look at Hotaru.

"Just guessing" Hotaru said.

"Why you"

"You can't keep a secret from me Mikan…why are you giving this to him" Hotaru asked.

"Well he's not eating very well…so I thought of bringing him some cake" Mikan explained.

"And do you think it's healthy"

"Well at least he eats something not just instant noodles" Hotaru narrowed her eyes at this statement.

"How do you know that he is eating instant noodles?"

"Well I saw him, he even teach me how"

"When?"

"Secret"

"Whatever, why don't you just cook something for him?" Hotaru said.

"I don't know how to cook and besides baking a cake, is the only thing I know…strawberry cake, that is" Mikan retorted, her worst nightmare is cooking in the kitchen, she tried to learn cooking some food last night, but in the end their cook ended up flashing the fire extinguisher at the stove. The kitchen is really not for her.

Mikan remember something she want to ask Hotaru "Wait Hotaru…do vampires drink human blood?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah they do…some vampires recklessly drank human blood but then they didn't know that if they drank human blood, their life span's shortening, they believe that drinking human blood will make them stronger"

"But then you vampires live only because of blood"

"Vampires can drink blood from humans but in order not to suffer from the curse of life shortening, they have to make the blood compact"

"Blood compact?"

"It is a contract or agreement between human and vampire, allowing the vampire to drink blood from the human without suffering from life shortening, but then once the compact starts, there's no possible end of it. For that agreement is for lifetime, cause once the human agrees to have a blood compact to the vampire, she agree to be his blood source"

"Blood source?"

"Yeah"

"So there's no getting out of it"

"Yeah…the vampire on the other hand can't drink any other blood after he makes the compact…he can't even take the blood tablets"

"Blood tablets?"

"Blood tablets are tablet's that has the taste f of blood but it is made from various plants, it can prevent the vampire from having the bloodlust"

"I see….so if vampires drink human blood their life's shortening…" Mikan trailed, and then she remembers that scene that she saw when Natsume's drinking blood from a human. So that means "…so what about Hyuuga…I've seen him drink human blood, does that mean that his life's shortening"

"Hyuuga's case is different" Hotaru said.

"How come?"

"He's a pureblood vampire…and purebloods can't survive with the blood tablets alone, in order to suffice their needs, they have to drink human blood once a month…but it doesn't mean that if they drink the human blood without the compact will make their life short but then it makes their body will suffer from an endless bloodlust"

"Bloodlust"

"It's a case where vampires wanted blood so much…it can only be stopped when they have made the blood compact"

"I see….thanks Hotaru"

"It's nothing"

Mikan reached Natsume's house, he told her driver that she would call him, if she will go home. When she's outside the gate, she really couldn't believe that he is living all alone in that really big house. She pushed the doorbell button, but then no one answer, _maybe he's not here, _Mikan thought. But then the gate's open, she decides to get inside since the weather's pretty dark today. When she reaches the front door she also notice that it is open, _maybe there's a burglar, _Mikan thought again. She slowly gets inside, since it's pitch black, she couldn't see anything, she continue to walk straight ahead, she's afraid of the dark, but she gets all her courage up.

But then as she walk further she seems to stumbles upon something that makes her fall on the floor, but what surprise her is that the floor s suppose to be hard not soft. Then suddenly lighting flashed outside and the light makes her see whom she stumbled upon to. It was Natsume, and he seems to be unconscious.

Mikan immediately get worried, she searches for the switch to turn on the lights, and luckily se found it. When the lights on, she saw Natsume, he has wounds all over is body and his dress is on a messy state. It seems that he chase someone, in the middle of the forest.

Mikan carry him, to his room upstairs, though she stumbled many times she successfully carried him upstairs but then she didn't know where his room is. She just choose some random room, little did she know she hit the right place. She put him on the bed, she searched for the light switch but then she couldn't find one. His dress is really messy; she decided to change his dress [no dirty thoughts please…hehehe]. She went to the closet at the room and luckily she found some dress. She took of his polo, revealing his muscular body, Mikan flushed when she saw his body, it seems to be the most perfect body, she have ever seen in her entire life, she just shook the idea out f her head, _you should not think such perverted thoughts Mikan, _Mikan thought.

Before she changes his shirt, she dresses up his wound first that's on his arm and his torso. After she dresses up his wounds, she decided to change his pants, now Mikan really flushed, the truth is that she has ever dressed a man before. She inhaled deeply, she unbuckle his belt, Mikan gulped, then he unzip his pants, and he slip it off, Mikan just close her eyes, maybe she will see some FORBIDDEN things. She changes his pants into sweat pants. Now he's fully dressed Mikan just sigh, good thing no ones there to know what she has ever done.

She just sit beside the bed, she look at his face, she just notice that he is really good-looking, no wonder Sumire freaked out when that rumor leaked out. She wonders what happens to him, that he has some serious wounds and some cuts all over his body.

Then suddenly his eyes fluttered open, Mikan was relief that he was fine but then suddenly he held her face with his hands and then she heard him say "I'm glad that you are here…Miyuki" he said before he fell unconscious again, then the lightning struck again as the rain outside continues to fall. Mikan's world suddenly stopped as he said those words, _Who's Miyuki, _Mikan thought.

'_Maybe it's his lover or something' _she said to herself, she didn't know what but she felt something inside her, when he said those words.

Natsume woke up, the storm is still raging outside, he stood up and he notice that his wounds are all covered up and his dress is changed. He looks beside him, he saw Mikan sleeping soundly, and he stares at her as she's peacefully asleep. But then suddenly, his visions began to blur and his surrounding seems to be turning around, and his head's aching like crazy. He get the blood tablets that are under his pillows, he drank them all up, but then it seems no effect.. His bloodlust is up again and then Mikan's scent is getting in to him.

'_Shit not now' _he thought. Suddenly Mikan woke up, when she look up, she saw Natsume clutching his head like crazy and his eyes, are glowing red.

"Natsume" Mikan said as she stood up.

"Leave" he said "Before I lost control" his voice seems so dangerous, as his red eyes stare at her, she was scared.

"No I won't" Mikan bravely said, _maybe this is the bloodlust Hotaru's talking about._

"Do you know what are you talking about?"

"I know…if you want my blood….take it" Mikan said as she went near to him.

"What are you saying?" shock at her re-ply, he thought that she would run away, scared at his state right now.

Then suddenly she went near him and then she hugged him, exposing her neck to his nose, he inhaled her scent deeply, it's very intoxicating, he could feel the blood flowing inside her neck "are you serious?" he asked.

"You are suffering from bloodlust right?" Mikan asked. But Natsume didn't reply, but she continued "I want to make the blood compact with you…Natsume" Mikan said….Natsume's in daze, he tried to absorb what she just said.

"What" he exclaimed as he pulls her away "Are you serious?"

Mikan just stare him with pure sincerity in her eyes and then she replied "Yes"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you to live Natsume without this bloodlust"

Natsume stopped for a while, his glowing eyes stare at her, and then he leaned down and kissed her. Mikan's eyes widened as he kissed her, its not like she haven't taste this lips before, it's just now it's very different. He kissed her slowly and gently, his lips taste every corner of her lip teasing her. Mikan replied to his kiss and as she replied, their kiss deepened more. Then suddenly his lips went to her jaw line and then slowly down to her neck.

She could feel his tongue sucking her neck "Do you want to back down or not?" Natsume asked.

"No I won't…my decision is final" Mikan replied.

"Do you know what it means to be my blood source?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Fine then" he said, and then suddenly he lick her neck, she didn't know what happens next but then she could feel two razor sharp things lunge inside her neck. She screamed as the thunder around them rolls making a roaring sound.

Natsume didn't know what but as he drinks her blood, he seems he can't stop; her blood is the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. But he knows he have to stop or he would kill her, after a few seconds he pulled away, he look at her she smiled. He then bit his own arm and then blood was dripping over "You want to have the blood compact right?" he asked, she nodded. "Here, drink it"

"You want me to drink your blood"

"It's part of the compact" he said and then she put her mouth on the spot where he bit. But then by the time she drink his blood flashes of memories flooded her mind and thus makes her fell unconscious, she just heard someone yelled her name.

But the vision that she saw is the most tragic scene she have ever seen.

Natsume's past….

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: Mikan won't become a vampire okay….maybe you'll think that by the time she will be bitten by some vampires she'll become one…NO…. she wouldn't be.**

**A love triangle will start soon…oh well I hope you'll review, so that I will have some inspiration while writing….**

**Signing off…**

**xXx. black .xXx**

**diamond**

**xXx. shiori .Xx**

**Ciaoo…**


	11. Past that can never be forgotten

**Author's Note: Hi everyone...thanks to those who reviewed i appreaciate it so much so here chapter 11 i hope you'll like it...**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Past that can never be forgotten**

She didn't know what happen but she found out the next thing she saw when she open her eyes is that she is on a different place. The place was like in old Japan time and Mikan notice that all the people wore kimono like in the old times. Mikan was confused, then she remembers the blood compact, maybe its part of it but then what exactly is she doing on this weird place.

She decided to ask someone.

"Excuse me" she asked a man that was talking to some girl "Excuse me sir" she asked again. But then the man seems to ignore her, when she decided to touched the man suddenly she pass right through him. Mikan's eyes just widened, does that mean no one could see her. Then suddenly she saw a familiar face, raven hair and crimson eyes, no doubt its Natsume.

Mikan called him "Natsume", but then he doesn't seem to hear her. She decided to follow him, she decided to poke him but she just passed right through him like what happen to that man, it looks like she become a ghost. Mikan thought in panic, maybe she become a ghost after she makes the compact, many things run through her mind. But judging from the place and the way people act, this time is definitely the time that she was from.

She followed him and then when he seems to reach his destination he stop, Mikan also stop then she notice a girl her back facing them. But her long wavy auburn hair flowed freely on her back, and then when she faced them Mikan seems to die. The person in front of her looks exactly like her.

"I thought you wouldn't come" the girl said.

"Like I said, I'll come… I promise you right" Natsume said.

"Sure you did…but I didn't think that people like you would be true to their words" she said.

"I'm different from them, Miyuki" he said, Mikan remember that name, Natsume mumbled it on his dreams, _so this girl is Miyuki _she thought _'But she looks a lot like me'._

"So where do you plan to take me, you said that you found this beautiful pace here in Edo" Miyuki said, '_Edo…I seems to go back in time' _Mikan thought.

"Yeah come with me" he said, and then he holds her hand and they walk away.

* * *

The next thing Mikan saw is that they reach a place that is overlooking the whole Edo and since its all night time there are lights around the obscure village. The place really looks entirely different from the place it is right now, soon there will be skyscrapers built on this same place and many people will be on that place. And it will be a very busy city.

Mikan look at the two, she really couldn't believe it, this Miyuki looks entirely the same to her, from the looks the body and it was really like her. She feels like she is staring on her figure on a mirror.

"Are you really serious about this?" Miyuki said, Mikan listened to their conversation.

"I'm sure" Natsume said as he held her hand.

"But you know well that I'm….that I'm the-"

"The Eternite?" Natsume continued.

"Yes I am and you're a vampire and on top of it all an elder a person descended to slay me…this can never be Natsume no matter how you put it out" she said.

"Who gives a damn about those things" he yelled "I love you Miyuki and I won't let something like that tear us apart" he continued. Mikan never expected that Natsume would be this passionate on this girl.

"BUT I'm DYING" she retorted "I'm dying Natsume I'm dying and nothing would changed that fact…and I'm gonna leave you…and I know that I will hurt you…and I don't want to hurt you" she said as she held his face, tears are threatening her eyes "I love you…that it almost hurts, this curse has been living on me and I hated it…Natsume no matter what our love can never be and it's a tragic truth" tears are streaming out on her eyes as she said those things. "I don't want to do this but the fact that I want to see you right now is that…I want to say goodbye to you, though it hurts…I have to do this"

Natsume fell silent he seems to be in a deep thought.

"Please say something Natsume" she said as she looks at him.

"Is that what you really want?" he said, his voice seems lost its power, Mikan could feels his despair and she knows that Miyuki feels the same way too.

"Natsume"

"Is that what you want" he asked again.

She paused for a while then she look at him again and then replied "Yes", then suddenly he leaned down to kiss her. Mikan didn't know but it feels like it was déjà vu, it feels like it happen before. Then after a short while they pulled away.

"So this is how it goes" he said.

"I think it is" she said, then she let go of his hand, she look again at him and said "Goodbye" then she left him. When she gone, she swear she saw Natsume cry.

* * *

Then suddenly the scenario changed, they seem to be in an old abandoned mansion, and she saw Miyuki her hands and legs were cuffed in big chains. She seems to be weak and her face looks pale and there are big bags under her eyes. Then suddenly a man came, his red eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

"After so many years….I have found the Eternite, the one that I have been looking in my entire life…my hard works' are already going to be paid…I'll have eternity at this very same moment" the man said his voice is so scary "When the eclipse will come the time when the moon will be fully covered, the time with the Eternite's curse will be gone, the time when she be back to become a stone, I'll have the eternity" then he laughed evilly.

Then slowly the moon is turning black, Mikan just watched the whole scene. Then as the moon is fully covered the eternite glowed indicating that she will turn into a glittering crimson stone when the eclipse will fully takes place. The evil man smirked, like he said he's going to reach his goal today. But then suddenly someone barged inside the room, it was Natsume he was fully covered in blood and his body seems to be exhausted.

"Look what we have here…another vampire…Are you here to stop me?" the evil man mockingly said.

"What do you think" Natsume said.

"You can never defeat me little brat"

"Try me" Natsume said then he attacked the man with fire. But he just dodged his attack, Natsume attacked him again but like e did before he just dodged Natsume's attacks. Natsume tried over and over again but then he just keeps on dodging.

"Like I've said….you can never defeat me" the man said. Then suddenly Natsume engage him in a hand to hand combat, he keeps throwing punches at him but he would just blocked it, then suddenly the man was annoyed by it and then he punched him on the stomach that throws him across the room.

"You're a pretty stubborn person aren't you? You can never defeat me and you can't stop me, the eclipse will be done any minute now and before that I will kill you by myself first" he said then he launched his sword. Natsume couldn't move his body is very exhausted, he can't stand up anymore he was worn out fighting all those guards inside, then suddenly he felt something pierced right through his chest. When he look down he saw the sword that was in him and then he felt the pain as his blood flows down the sword.

The eternite saw what happened; she saw the dark lord hurt Natsume. Suddenly she lost her light, the light that covered her a while ago, the Dark Lord also notice this changed. Then out of nowhere blood was spilled at her chest, she felt weak. He died. That was all in her mind, then suddenly the eclipse took its place but an unexpected thing happened. She did not turn into a stone that he expected, but then she died. Never unsure why but she died before he could completely grant his wish.

Little did he know that she has granted a single wish before she died.

Mikan could feel warm liquid fell on her eyes, she didn't know that something like this happen to Natsume. It was so sad. _But then he died wasn't he_, she thought.

And then Mikan saw as the dark lord stand there watching the eternite die, Natsume strike him at the back, right through his chest with the very same sword that he pierced right through him.

"Why you-" the dark lord said.

"Well go together in hell" Natsume said. Then the sword has a fire on it that made the dark lord burnt to death. Or at least they thought.

When the dark lord collapsed to the floor, Natsume went near to Miyuki but she was barely breathing the eclipse is gone but then she was still weak and was dying. Then to his surprise she woke up, she stares at him and held his face.

"Nat-su-me?" she said "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me" he replied.

"You're alive"

"Yes I am"

"I am glad" she said then she coughed blood.

"Miyuki" he exclaimed "You should be treated…I'll bring you to the doctors"

"No…stay with me…please"

"But"

"Please" she said her voice is begging. He just shook his head; he knows that she's going to die if he wouldn't bring him to a doctor. "Look at me…Natsume" she said, and then Natsume looked at her. "Promise e something" she said.

"What is it?"

"Live" she said, he stares at her with surprise. "Live for both of us" she continued.

"What are you talking about?"

"For the next five hundred years I'm going to be reborn and I want you to live so that we will meet again" she said.

"That's impossible…I can't live more that five centuries"

"Of course you will…I have granted you a wish"

"You have grant a wish"

"Yes…on my own will…I wished that longetivity will be on you, the ability of vampires that can make them live no matter how long they want, and I want you when that time comes to search for me"

"Search for you?"

"Yeah…Promise me that-" she coughed again with blood, and then she continued "Will you?"

Though it pained him to be this way he said "Yes I will…I'll search for you no matter what it takes"

"Thanks…but I know when you found me, I can't remember you for my life on that time will be changed, just give me the blood compact and I'll be able to remember it" she said, Natsume just nodded and then tears are threatening on his eyes and Miyuki notice this.

"Are you going to cry Natsume?" she asked as she held his face "You know how much I hate people crying over me, right?"

"I can't help it" he said. Miyuki just smiled and then he wipe the tears that are on his eyes with her hands "Don't cry, I'm not going away" she said. Then she notice the snow outside "Look, it's already snowing" she said, Natsume also look outside. "How I wish I would be able to touch them, it would feel nice" she said but then suddenly she coughed blood again and this time they are more.

"Miyuki!"

"Natsume…I think I'm going to sleep for a while" she said then she look at him for the last time "Natsume I want to asked you something" she said.

"What is it?"

"Kiss me" she said, Natsume stare at her for a while and then he lower his head and the crashed his lips against her. He didn't know what but then it was very painful, losing her means that his life will be like the one he has before. But then even it's just for a short time, he enjoyed to be with her. He loves her no matter what.

After their lips part, she smiled at him and then she held his face, he could feel her warm hands losing its warmth and then before she died she said "I love you". Then her body becomes limp, he tried to wake her up but she won't wake up, he felt her pulse but there's no beating in there. And then her body becomes cold and her heart stops beating. She was gone. And it hurts.

Mikan could feel warm tears fall her cheeks. And then she remembers something that she has longed forgotten.

That girl is her and before that eclipse ended she wished for his life to be prolonged and she will be reincarnated at a place and time where he would exist. And now remembering it is something she has never expected. And she remembers something more…

She is the Eternite, and the reason why Hotaru's protecting her because they know that she is the one, now it all makes sense. The reason why all those vampires are after her is because they wanted her blood, for the eternite blood is the most delicious of all.

**To be continued**

Author's Note :i hope you like it...if you like it please review..I will really appreaciate it...Thank you everyone

**Shiori**


	12. The Awakening

**Author's Note: Hiya! I know I know, I updated late, I'm very busy with the school stuff going on and on, all those crappy assignments I didn't have time to go and write a chapter. And I'm pretty hooked up with all the shows on TV that made me watch it all day long. But don't worry I have updated a chapter I hope you like it. And thanks to those people, who review, love you guys….**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The awakening**

He continued to stare at the ball that is on his hands. He continues to stare at it making sure that his observations are real, not just any imagination. Inside the ball is supposedly composed of white haze of clouds but now there are spots of red inside of it. He just smirked, he enjoyed what he was seeing, and that ball indicates the existence of the Eternite. Its pure white haze indicates its purity but then ones it all turned into red before the night of eclipse, she will have her power to grant eternity.

And it is the thing that he have ever wanted, the power of eternity, where everything would be possible.

And he's going to make sure this time, he will have it.

A scream was heard throughout the mansion of the great Sakura family. Everyone rushed in to where the scream comes from it comes from the sacred room where no one is allowed to enter. Everyone rushed to where the scream comes from; the head of the Sakura family stepped in and asked "What is this ruckus about? And why are you here?"

"I'm sorry but then, I mistaken this room as the maid's quarters, I was staring at this white rose-like flower when suddenly a red stain appear on this flower" the maid who screamed explained. He stare at the flower, the maid was right another stain was added on the flower that indicates only one thing.

"Go back to your rooms right now and go to sleep" he ordered the maids; they immediately follow his orders without questions. All that was left now is his daughter-in-law and him.

"What does that stain means father?" Yuka asked.

"It only means one thing"

"What is it?"

"The Eternite's power is awakening"

"Awakening?"

"Yes, but then judging from the blood stains of this flower, she did something that forged her powers to become stronger and faster than we expected"

"How will that be?"

"There are only two options of the awakening of the Eternite's power….One; it is when we wait for her power to slowly develop and two…it is when her past memories is restored to her"

"Restored her memories? What do you mean?"

"The Eternite is a being made by the gods, and she turns into human from a stone that can grant impossible wishes. The truth is that, the eternite is a being that will exist over and over again meaning…she is always reincarnated. But in each time that she is reincarnated her past memories will be erased from her and thus another being is made. But then when something like that happens, her powers will be much more stronger and dangerous than it was before, but then again her body cannot handle this kind of power and thus if she pushed her limit…she'll die"

"But how could that happen"

"There's only one thing to do that"

"What is it?"

"The agreement of exchanging bloods:"

"The blood compact"

Mikan open her eyes, and the light of the sun met her eyes, she got up and scans the whole room. Flashes of memories flood her mind as she look around the place, she decided to stand up, she didn't know why but there's this unsettling feeling inside her that she doesn't understand, then suddenly she saw a very familiar portrait, in it is a girl that looks like her, no, its really her. She remember the time that this portrait was painted, it was the time when she decided to leave him.

She was stupid, that's for sure, she left him and it ended up the worst, she have hurt herself more than anything else that the pain is unbearable.

She heard the door creaked open and there she saw Natsume entering the room, without further hesitation she hugged him that make all the things that he was holding fell on the floor. Then she suddenly cried, she was being stupid, a girl like her doesn't deserve him, and she's a freakishly idiotic girl that only thinks of herself. She tightens her hug, Natsume could feel what she's feeling, and she was feeling bad about herself.

"Why are you crying idiot?" he asked trying to make her mad like she used to but then her tears kept falling and she sobs more. He just sigh "hey stop crying, it won't do you any good, you know" he said, but she still keeps on crying. He decided to pull her out, Mikan stare at him, her eyes are getting red and tears were visible in it. "You know how much I hated it when you cry" he said as he wipes her tears.

"I'm very stupid" she started "I left you and then I bring you in to too much trouble, and now when I met you I barely remember you, it's so unfair you know that" she said as she cried.

"yeah you do, and you put me into too much trouble just to find you" he said, Mikan stare at him "But you know what, when I found you and you stare at me like a complete stranger, even though I hated that you don't know me still I'm grateful since I already found you"

"Natsume"

"So don't you ever put that teary face in front of me…idiot" he said, Mikan just smiled.

"Don't worry I won't stupid" she said. Then suddenly he lean down and kiss her, they didn't know why but they love every second of it. After they kissed they pull away from each other, then suddenly Natsume kneeled down to get the things that falls on the ground.

"What is that" Mikan asked.

"Your school uniform, we have to go to school"

"School?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god we have to go to school" Mikan exclaimed then she took her uniform from Natsume then pushed him away to the door. "Um go out first, I have to change" she said.

"Whatever" he said, then he got out.

When he left Mikan sigh, she sat down at the bed her head lay low, she didn't know but she didn't know herself anymore. It's as if she was confused, she didn't want to think anymore. The memories of her past seem unrealistic, but it was the truth. She looks at her uniform, she's Mikan Sakura right now and she has to do what she has to do.

She changed into her uniform, then after that she went out. She saw Natsume waiting for her..

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing" she said. Natsume turn his back from her and then he said "I won't ask what's bugging up your mind right now…but I'll wait until you told me what is it"

"Natsume"

"Let's go we still have school to go" he said then he walked away.

**To be continued.**

**Author's Note: it's been almost a month since I have updated so I'm sorry….but still I'm hoping for a good feedback. So I hope you would review and thanks for reading. And by the way next chapter will be the arrival of Natsume's rival, hehehe, an OC will appear. I hope you'll like it.**

**Signing out**

**xXxsHiOrIxXx**


	13. Meeting

**Author's Note: I'm really really bad….i never update for the rest of the month and I have been so inactive on the FFN….and also to my facebook and everything else…I'm really busy at school, hope you could understand me….I'm in the Hiatus mode for the moment…since I really really become busy…and since the exams are over…FINALLY…I'm updating…However, I hope you will like this one…**

**Keep reading…..**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Meeting **

Mikan walked lazily in the park towards the hospital, it's the time for her monthly check up that's why she's heading there. No one knows that she is going to the hospital today and she didn't bother to tell anyone about it, not even Hotaru. Mikan sighed for the nth time, her life really change since she went out of the mansion, she have known that vampires really exist and not just some dumb storyline, and she have known that she is the eternite, the being that they have searching in order to achieve endless powers. It's like she's in a very absurd dream.

However, she thought for one second, what if she hadn't get out of that mansion, would everything be the same as it is now? Nah, maybe not, it was all her fault after all why her life right now has turned into a crazy roller coaster life. She thought of Natsume, she had caused him pain that she didn't know that she have done. But who could blame her, one day she was just Mikan Sakura heiress to the great Sakura family that locked herself up in her room and now she become the eternite, a superficial being made by the gods in order to punish the vampires in their wrong doings.

She couldn't take it all, everything seems so unreal that she thought it was all just a bad dream, a dream that she hope that would end soon. But no its not, it is all real and everything around her is really happening.

She haven't talk to Natsume after she left his house that day, she also didn't see him around the campus, and she thought that he's avoiding her. And it's been a week since then, she didn't know why but she felt something inside her after she hadn't seen him for almost a week. She felt as if her soul has been hollow and she was missing something. She wanted to see him but then when she thinks of it, she's having second thoughts. What if he doesn't want to see her? What if he would be mad if he sees her? Many questions plugged her mind. Mikan didn't know anymore, she was confused for a bit.

She stop for a while reaching the hospital, she wondered what's the condition of her disease. Will she receive a bad news today? Will her sickness become fatal? Thinking what her doctor would say made her felt weak, she can't accept that some time on her life she would just vanish in the thin air and would cause too much pain to those who are close to her.

She stopped reaching the hospital, she look up at the hospital and then she smelt the familiar scent of medicine that sometimes made her sick. Its like the scent of death itself, she didn't like the hospital that much since most of her endearing life she have spent it on this damn place and she hated that fact. Now as she was going to step inside she felt that feeling again as if there are many butterflies fluttering in her stomach that almost make her pale. She was nervous. She knew it, she always have that feeling whenever she went on this place.

She went inside and headed to where her doctor's office, after many times of coming back here she already memorized its path. After a long turn and various stairs, she reaches the office. She knocked a few times then come in. when his doctor looks up, he smiled at her. He knew that she would come today.

"Good morning Sakura-san" said the doctor. He has been my doctor after I knew about my deathly disease and he's the only doctor in the whole world that I can trust. He is the brother of my best friend Hotaru, they have some resemblance and sometimes they are weird, but thanks to them, my little secret is not revealed.

"Good morning Imai-san" I replied.

The check-up went along fine, he ask me some questions which I have answered, he ask me to come to some screening to determine the status of my cancer and he ask me to rest for a while.

After the screening the biopsy I decided to wait for the results, I decide to wait at the rooftop to have some fresh air. Then when I reached the rooftop, I have seen the most unexpected thing that I have seen. In the rooftop stood a man, I wouldn't be worried if he was stepped the floor but he was not, he was standing at the railings of the rooftop. I was nervous for a second, I don't know how to react at the situation, this man is planning a suicide, the last thing that I wanted to see in my life.

"Stop!" I yelled, I know he heard me but he didn't look at me "What do you think are you doing?" I yelled again at this time he turn around to face me.

"Why do you care?" he said, as far as I could tell, he was a young person that probably about my age. He has a dark blue hair that was very messy like the way Natsume had his hair and he has dark blue eyes that seems to be the color of a sapphire, he has a perfect shape nose and has kissable lips. In short, he was just plainly handsome and from what Mikan was seeing, he seems to be the kind of rebel kids these days that has planning a suicidal tactics.

"I care because you're going to kill yourself," I said.

"So?" the person just said. _So? _Is this what he was going to tell her? She hated people that are planning to kill themselves over some pitiful reason; they don't even see how lucky they are that they would be able to live their life the way they wanted to.

"Can't you see, you're lucky enough to live"

"Lucky? What are you saying? This place is like hell"

"But it's not enough reason to kill yourself!"

"Really? What do you know about misery?"

"Misery?"

"Yeah misery" he said, she paused, his right what does she know about misery. "You can't answer right? Of course you won't know anything about misery; after all you're a Sakura that's why you don't know anything of it". She stopped she wondered how did he know that she was a Sakura. "You were just a princess living her life in luxury; of course what do you know about misery"

Mikan balled her fist, how dare he talk to her this way, why would he say such things when he doesn't completely know how she lived her life. She hated it when people think of her that way, her life's not perfect, what made them say all those things, they don't even know her. So she said, "Yeah you're right, I don't know anything about misery…but you know what, I pity people like you, trying to kill themselves off just because they have some problems they can't solve...You're worst of the worst…don't you know how many people have lived on this world wondering when will they won't wake up soon….and you…you just have your life to yourself that you won't bother waking up in the morning….you're the person who doesn't know anything about misery" she yelled.

He stare at her, never have once in his life that he has been yelled like this, not once. However, all she said was true, he wished to die while some people wished to live, she's right he's the worst of the worst. He was such an idiot, he knew that a long time ago, and that's why he hated his life.

Then as he stares at her, there's this feeling inside him that he couldn't understand. It's like he have seen her somewhere before, those hazel orbs that are staring at him seems familiar. It's like déjà vu, he didn't know when or where but he was sure he had encounter her somewhere before.

"Hey ….have we met before?" he suddenly asked.

Mikan paused at this statement, she stare at him for a moment trying to picture out if they have met before, but she couldn't remember anything and she said "I don't know"

He sighs in disappointment, at the moment she stop and think, he thought she remember something, but after all there's nothing. He went down from the railings and now he's just inches away from her, their face almost sticks together. Mikan's eyes widened as he was near her, their bodies are so close that she could almost feel the heat of his body. She just stare at his eyes as he was near her, they are like the color of the ocean and as it stare at her she could feel that he is carefully studying her, like she was under a microscope.

Then suddenly he held her cheeks, Mikan's face flushed then he heard her say "Now I remember who you are" then he leaned down to kiss her, Mikan couldn't react. Everything happens so fast that she didn't know what happened, she just froze at the spot, she couldn't move. Then he pulled away and then said, "See you later" then he disappears in the thin air.

Mikan was left all alone on that place, spacing out. She couldn't react to what just happened. Then she said "He…just….kiss….me"

Mikan went out to the hospital after she receive the results, after she read it she just crumpled it and throw to the garbage can that she happen to pass by. The results say that her cancer is spreading on her body, and its eating up inside her. She felt horrible, her doctor said that there are no ways to prevent the spreading of her cancer, though she couldn't feel it, it's attacking every inch of her body and just someday she will slowly felt the pain.

She reached the park, it's almost dusk time, and the sky is getting dark. She sat at the swing on the park. Her mind's drifting away and she didn't know what to say, there are some kids on the park playing, not thinking about any problems, she saw the other kid got hurt and cried over her wound and the other kid rushed out to help her and when the other kid wrap the wound, they play again. As she stares at the two kids, she was thinking of something, she wished that she would rather be a kid, for kids did not think about the problems in the world. They only cry when they got hurt and then when the pain was gone, they would continue doing what they are doing, without caring about the world.

She just watched as the mother of the two kids come and take them away.

She felt terrible; she didn't know what to do. She's all alone in the park which makes it pretty odd, since at this time of hour there should be some people on this place. Now it was different, the whole place is empty. She stood up from the swing; she felt something creepy is going to happen. She started tow walk away when suddenly a weird man come in front of her.

In addition, judging from it glowing red eyes and pale skin, she knew for a second that he is not a normal person, she knew what kind of people are this one.

She backed away; she was scared for a moment. There's no one going to save her now. Hotaru's not around and either did Natsume. And no one knows where she is right now.

She saw the man draw a smirk on his face, then she heard his creepy voice said "I think I'm having a great dinner today" but when he's suppose to attack her, a voice of a man, which is familiar to her said, "I don't think you will".

The weird man turn around to look at who is talking and said, "Are you going to stop me?"

"Yes I will….you see she just save my life a while ago. And now I'm going to return the favor" he said.

"Oh really….but I will kill you before you could touch me" the weird man said, Mikan just watch in the background, she notice who the man was. It was the person who was about to kill himself a while ago.

"Really" then suddenly in a flash of second. He attacked the weird man with his bare fist that pass through his back that makes the weird man vomit blood "I don't think that's the way it is…I'm gonna kill you first, before you could lay a finger on me" then he release his arm on the man's stomach, which causes more blood to sprout. Then after a while, the man's body turns into dust.

She just watch as he easily defeated the weird man, she saw him taking of his bloodied overcoat "Ahhh this is bad, my coat's got dirtied" then he look at towards her and said "Yo, are you okay?"

Mikan couldn't speak up, everything happened so fast that she could feel anything, then she asked "Who are you? And…..what are you?"

His dark blue eyes stare at her, and he replied "Name's Hayate, Hayate Shizukawa nice to meet you….Mikan Sakura"

**To be continued.**

**Author's Note: it already ended….I really really felt bad its been a long time since I updated and then with such a crappy chapter…..However, I hope you'll have good feedbacks….I don't want flames….**

**Watashi wa furaims no wa kirai desu…..**

**Shiori…..**

**I hope I'll pass the scholarships and the entrance exams…or I'll be doomed…**

**Anyeong….Saranghamida….**

**+.+.Shiori.+.+**


	14. Painful Encounters

**Author's Note: I Hope I could pass the Ateneo de Cagayan entrance Exam…and get a scholarship. I can't wait for the results but unfortunately it will be posted this January. I hope that I passed it and the same as MSU-IIT….**

**By the way here's another chapter, I realize as I was reading my work, that I skipped some parts, but however it looks fine so here it is….I hope you won't hate me on this chapter…I hope you'll like it…ENJOY ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWN IT….NAHHH MAYAMAN NA SANA AKO NGAYON**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Painful Encounters**

"Name's Hayate Shizukawa…nice to meet you Mikan Sakura" Hayate said, "Darn that monster really got my clothes stained" he said as he dusted his coat and put it on "You should really take care next time" he said as he was about to go.

"Wait" Mikan called.

"What?" he said as he turn to look at her.

"How were you able to defeat that thing?" she ask.

"What do you mean?...Ahh maybe that vampire… can't you see, I just defeated it"

"But….but how? You must be strong to…..but it's impossible, unless you're not a human are you?"

"Humph, don't you even dare to compare me on those weak creatures, of course not, I'm not a human"

"Well in that case you're a vampire, are you?"

"Vampire, huh! I'm not even one of those blood-sucking leeches, I'm not that low"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a werewolf"

"Werewolf?"

"Yes, you don't believe it don't you"

"No I believe it, it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"I never expected to meet a werewolf like you…but how can you be a werewolf, you don't even look like one"

"Of course not, I'm not in my original form, we can shape shift anything we want and I choose to look like a human, that's why I'm not in my original form"

"I see"

"You want to see my original form?"

"Your original form?"

"That's right…do you want to see it"

"You want me to see it?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

Before he could answer he suddenly glowed, a white light blinded Mikan that made her close her eyes. Then after a while when the light was gone she slowly opened her eyes and when she opened them, she saw the thing that she didn't expected that she would see in her entire life. In front of her is a large white wolf, it stands five feet or more. Its fur is as white as snow, it has large paws that could rip anything on its way, and its eyes that are staring at her seem like the color of the ocean, the one that she have seen a while ago.

Mikan was awed by what she has seen, she is speechless, she have never seen such huge but beautiful thing on her life.

"You're beautiful," Mikan said, her voice full of admiration.

'_Are you not afraid of me?" he asks._

"Why would I be?" Mikan said.

'_It's because I never look like anything human'_

"Of course not, that's not a reason to be afraid of you," Mikan said.

'_You're really are something aren't you?'_

"What do you mean?"

'_Nothing'_

Then suddenly he changed back to his original form, Mikan just look at him.

Then before he was gone in front of her, she heard him say, "I finally find you….."

"Why did you call me?" Natsume asked, it's already midnight and they are on the rooftop on one of the tall buildings in Tokyo. In front of him are an old man and a woman who wanted to talk to him. They are the last people that he wanted to talk to; he never expected that they would call him this soon. He already knew the reason why they want to talk to him.

"You know very well, why we're calling you," the old man said.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he lied.

"Well if you don't know, we were talking about her," the old man said as he handed him the picture.

"What about her?" his crimson eyes narrowed.

"We're telling you that you should leave her alone," the woman said.

"Why would I do that?" he said.

"Don't you know that your existence with her could make things worse as they have been?" the old man said.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"We're telling you to stay away from her"

"And why should I follow you?"

"You don't want to happen again, what have happened centuries ago, won't you? That's why we are telling you to leave her alone," said by a woman who seems to be in the age of forty or so. "If you won't leave her, she will be in a grave danger…and I know you're aware of that"

"And what if I don't do it"

"Then we'll have no choice, but to kill her" the old man said, Natsume brows furrowed and his fists clenched.

"Father!" the woman reacted as she heard this, she hadn't expected to say these things.

"How could you do that, she's your grand-daughter?" he yelled.

"It's only a precautionary measures, If I don't do it, the world will be in danger and that's the only thing that can resolve all of this, that is if you won't leave her."

"Why you"

"It's not just about you and Mikan, the Dark Lord is rising and he is after her, if you're with her, her power is increasing bit by bit and that's what the Dark lord wants. And when she have all her powers back, that's the time when he will get her and try to grant him a wish. However, if you won't be by her side it won't happen….Think about it Hyuuga…if you still bears that feeling that you have for her, stop it, can't you see your differences, you two are not meant for each other, not in a million years. You will only bring trouble to Mikan, leave her or else…or else she's gonna die because of you, AGAIN," the old man said.

"Let's go Yuka," he said before he left, leaving Natsume torn into a decision that he doesn't want to make. He clenched the picture as he burn it into ashes.

Now that he have found her, they'll just say to leave her all alone. He really hates it; he really hates it when they try to separate them both. But he guess he didn't have a choice, they will do what they have said, and he always hated it.

"Father, are you sure of what you have done?" Yuka asked.

"There will be no other choice than that Yuka" the old man replied.

"But, if Mikan will knew about this, I know she will be mad about this"

"I know…but it's the only way, to save them both"

"But I can clearly see that they have done the contract, what about Hyuuga"

"He clearly knows what to do"

"Father"

"Let's just see what happens"

Mikan sighed for the nth time, she didn't know why but after that encounter with that Hayate guy which is to her surprise, a werewolf, she actually made it to their house. Now she's headed to school and she's walking all alone. It looks like it's going to rain, the clouds are dark and gray, it s going to be a big rain, she knew it.

It's pretty early its just 7:30 in the morning and there are no students around yet, as she walked around she passed by the Cherry Blossom Park. And since the rain hasn't fallen she decided to stay there for a bit. She sat down for a bit, and relaxes for a while. But then she heard a ruffling sound like there are footsteps coming to her and when she stand up and turn to look at who is it. She saw Natsume.

She didn't know why but just a sight of him, makes her heart crumble. He looks pale, not that he's already pale but it is really exceptionally pale, his hair is very messy and his uniform has cuts on it and there are bloodstains, and the there are pinkish scars on his skin that are visible on the cuts of his uniform, which is a sign it is not fully healed.

"Natsume" Mikan said, "What happen to you?" she asked worriedly, as she went near him but then before she could come near him, he shoved her off. Mikan is shock by this, she just stares at him.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan said "You don't look fine"

"I'm telling you to leave me"

"I won't, I won't follow everything you said, I know that you need my blood right now….you're weak," Mikan said.

He stare at her with cold eyes as he said "I don't need you're blood and get lost". Mikan was shocked on what he has said; she didn't expect him to said those things to her, those words pierced to her like a sharp dagger.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I don't need you anymore, you're an eyesore, and I don't want you or your blood anymore" he said, Mikan just froze as Natsume leaves her alone.

Mikan just stand there, spaced out. She didn't realize that the rain is falling, she was struck at what he said, tears are streaming out on her eyes, then she's falling short of breath and she's feeling dizzy all of a sudden, then before she knew it, her senses blacked out as she fall unconscious. Good thing someone caught her before she hit the ground.

Natsume clenched his fist very hard, he hates it, and he really hated it. Just when he has found her, they try to separate them again. They are very cruel, but he can't do anything, it's not for his sake, it's for Mikan. He would rather hurt himself than to see Mikan again in despair.

He loved her, he has been for a long time, he have waited to see her and now when he saw her. They separate them again.

He really felt weak, he hadn't eaten anything, yet, his wounds barely healed because his powers were weaken. Darn that mission, it just made things worse. He really hate it, how he wished, their life isn't something like this. The rain is getting heavier and heavier, he really hates rain more than anything else in the world.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: I hope you like it, a sad part right but don't worry they'll be back together soon…and I'll make sweet moments on that but now…sad parts first.**

**I'm Warning you…you might not like the ending since it will be very sad….but I'll give you a twist don't cha worry….**

**Cause I believe that stories always ends with a happy ending…**

**Annyeong minna-san.**

**Joneun log out imnida…gansahamnida….**

**=.=.=Shiori=.=.=**


	15. Mikan's Resolve

**Author's Note: I wrote this chapter out of frustration, I have mixed feelings inside my chest and I just want to scream with all my might. I'm really frustrated, that's why I don't want to be on such high positions cause I know I'll fall and when I fall, I would feel this feeling I'm feeling right now. And it irked me. I just hate it. Therefore, if this chapter begins to be bad, I want to say sorry.**

**However, I really don't know what to do with my story, some reviews are saying that my grammar are wrong and I should need a Beta. Honestly, there's someone who offered to be my beta, but I really don't have a time for that even if I wanted to. Sending files takes time and you don't know when the beta will send you back the story. And I'm a very lazy writer who updated as she wishes, so probably my stories will always be updated late. And if I will have a beta it will be very very late…**

**So I'm sorry if I have wrong grammar sometimes and some wrong spelling, nonetheless I still want a BETA. However, I have some one requirement, if you want to be my beta, make sure that you will be able to edit the chapter ASAP and send it back to me immediately, 'cause I hate it when I have to wait for a century. If you want to apply, just PM me, I'll willingly accept…**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Mikan's Resolve**

**_+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+._**

I watch the leaves falling outside; I remember its already autumn season, the time when the leaves are falling out from the trees. Soon the winter season will come, the time when I'm going to disappear again. Like on my past life, I have disappeared, not even touching the snow. At least at that time, he was holding me and didn't even let me go. Unlike now, he already let me go.

Suddenly I felt warm liquid fell down from eyes, I'm crying. I have been crying these past three days and my eyes are already puffy. But I can't help it, it's like the pain that I felt the time I have left him before [A/N: meaning their past life]. But it hurts much more than it did before, I don't know the reason why he did that but it won't change the fact that he left me.

As I was pondering my thoughts I heard the door crack open and I saw Hotaru getting inside my room. I stare at her, her eyes furrowed, I haven't dried my tears yet, that's why I immediately wipe them away.

"You're crying again" she asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" I retorted.

"Mikan why can't you just get over it" she said, I know she's trying to comfort me, but her words are useless, no matter how much she'll comfort me. the feelings that I felt are far more stronger.

"Do you think I could just get over it just like that?" I yelled, my feelings are mixed right now, even I, couldn't understand myself at all.

"I know it's hard, but that's how things work in this world Mikan. I have felt before what you have felt right now, and I know it's hard," Hotaru said.

"Hotaru" I said.

"But do you know the reason why he did that to you?" she ask. I paused, I really don't know why. But I said "I don't care what are his reasons, but if he doesn't want to see me, that's fine with me. I couldn't care less, he still left me no matter how I turn the situation out. And if that's what he wants, so be it"

"Do you know how you sound right now?" Hotaru said. I didn't answer, I know completely what I sound today. "You sound like a fool Mikan, you let this thing pass by without knowing what are the reasons, you're really are an idiot. Fine I'm done with this, If I'm gonna tell you that he is lying about not wanting to see you, what would you do about that!" Hotaru yelled.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything I know" Hotaru said.

"About what?"

"About what he did to you" she said, I stare at her.

"What about he did?"

"It's not his decision to left you Mikan, he was forced to do it"

"Force to do it?"

"Yes, the council made him do that"

"What are you saying"

"The council knows who you are Mikan, right before you were born in this world. And they have protected you since then, it's not your parents who wanted to lock you here in your house. It's the council's work, they were afraid that someday, you would meet Natsume, and he would return your lost memories," Hotaru explained.

"No that can't be, why would they not want me to meet Natsume"

"They are afraid that your powers will be awaken in no time"

"That's ridiculous, my powers would just awaken when they want to"

"No you're wrong"

"What?"

"Mikan the time when you're going to fall in love, your powers will increase rapidly. And to make matters worse, you have made the contract that made your powers grow in no time. The council feared that this time would come, especially now that the Dark Lord is rising, he will be after you when your powers will woke up"

"But what does that involve with me and Natsume"

"Mikan the more you are with Natsume, the more you'll fall in love with him and the more you fall in love with him, the stronger your powers are. The council didn't see this coming and when they knew about Natsume, they try to separate you so that your powers won't wake up"

"That means…"

"It's not his decision to leave you Mikan; he was forced to do it. He feared that the council will do something bad to you" she said.

"He's an idiot," I said, clenching the sheets on my bed.

"But he did that to make you safe, he couldn't forgive himself if something bad has happened to you"

"But he still lied to me" I said.

"I know he did, but he didn't only hurt you Mikan, but he had also hurt himself"

"…" I didn't answer.

"You didn't realize it do you?"

"Realize what"

"Mikan, he had not only hurt himself emotionally but also physically"

"How come he have hurt physically?"

"You really are dumb at times aren't you?"

"What are you saying"

"Don't you know it Mikan. You're his blood source, without your blood he can't survive" Hotaru said. I froze, I just remembered, I did the contract with him, I remembered what Hotaru told me about the contract. That once the vampire has granted the contract he couldn't drink any blood unless it's his blood source. And since its been three days, he hadn't feed up and I remember that the last time I saw him he look horrible, there were visible cuts on his pale skin and he look paler than he already is.

I panicked, I must go to him and offer my blood to him to regain his strength back. "Hotaru how long will a vampire survive without drinking blood"

"If a normal vampire who hadn't taken blood for a month, will lose its sanity and will die. However Natsume's different, since he's a pureblood it entirely a different case, for a week when he hadn't been able to consume blood, he'll grow weak, but then he wouldn't die. But…after a month, he'll slowly loses he's control and immediately turn to bloodlust"

"Bloodlust?"

"It's when a vampire crave for blood so much that they can't restraint themselves from consuming blood. However, even if they have consumed so much blood, it doesn't fulfill their thirst, they continue to kill to fulfill their thirst, but even if he will kill a hundred and drink their blood, that bloodlust will never vanish however it will continue to become stronger and stronger. To the point that they needed to be exterminated"

"Have it happened before?"

"Yes, and the vampire got exterminated because he have killed hundred of lives"

"So what will become of Natsume"

"How long have you not give your blood to him"

"I thinks its been a week"

"What are you sitting up there"

"But what can I do…he doesn't want to see me"

"You are really an idiot aren't you, haven't you realize, right now he needs you more than anything else"

"But…"

"No buts…do you want him to be still alive"

"Of course I do…but"

"I told you no buts, get change and I'll send you off to his house"

I couldn't protest, truthfully I wanted to see him more than anything else in the world, but I was afraid. What id he will push me away from him like he did? What if he'll get angry over me and will hate me? What if he really doesn't want to see me anymore?

But I couldn't fathom to be without him, so I have decided. I will meet him and even he pushes me away, I won't leave him. If he will hate me, I will still love him and even if he doesn't want to see me anymore, I'll always be by his side even if he doesn't want me to. I love him and I know that he does.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Hotaru and I have reached his house, I gulped as I came out of the car. I haven't seen him after that incident and I have never thought of visiting him either, if Hotaru haven't pushed me on seeing him, I wouldn't even be here.

"Just call me if you want to come home" Hotaru said, her head peering out from the car's window.

"Don't worry I will"

"Fine then good luck" she said.

"Thanks" I said, then she started the engine and dove away.

I breath deep, its been awhile but I have to do this. I stepped inside the perimeter of the house and went inside the door in the house which was luckily unlocked as I went inside. When I get inside, I saw that his place is very messy, it didn't resemble the house that I went went weeks ago. I walked upstairs, Hotaru said that he's inside his room. And when I was infront of the door onh is room, I become nervous.

What would he say if he sees me? I know that he will only push me away, but I don't care. Whether he'll like it or not I'll end this.

I pushed the door open and when I look inside I saw that the room was dark and the only light that illuminates the place are the ones that comes from the window which was covered with heavy curtains. But with that light, its enough for me to see him, he was lying on the bed, sleeping. When I saw his face I wanted to cry out and hug him tight, but I stopped myself.

As I gazed at him for the second time, I realize that he was very pale and I know he's very weak. I went closer to him and sat on the bed side staring at him, I brushed of the hair that was on his face and felt the coldness on his skin. Suddenly, he opened his eyes.

"Mi..Mi..kan" he said.

"Natsume" I said, his eyes are only half open.

"Why are you here?" he said as he open his eyes and get up.

"You can't continue on doing this" I said, tears are threatening to fall from my eyes.

"What are you saying"

"Do you think that I wouldn't know, I know everything Natsume, Hotaru told me, everything you told me was a lie"

"Get out"

"No I won't, I know right now, you needed my blood"

"And you're here because you took pity on me"

"I do not pity you, I'm caring for you," I yelled.

"Hn. If you care for me just leave"

"You are really stubborn Natsume Hyuuga. I won't leave here unless you take my blood and admit that everything you said are not real"

"So you're blackmailing me, you've become like your best friend. Just leave, I don't need anything from you"

"Oh really" I said as I turn around, he was surprise he thought that I'm gonna leave but instead I went to his drawer and searched for a knife. And luckily I found a Swiss knife that is sharp enough to cut flesh.

"What are you going to do?" he ask as he stare at me.

I didn't answer I went towards him and stop in front of the bed and there I cut my wrist. I saw that he was shocked to what he have seen. My blood was coming out from the cut, it's a pretty deep cut, that's why the blood's flowing out from it. I saw his eyes changed color from his crimson one to shining blood red eyes, I know that he have smell my blood. But he didn't budge he was fighting it, I could tell from the way his face looked.

"You really are gonna let this blood waste Hyuuga If you keep your stubborn attitude" I said, I felt dizziness, but I still remain compose.

But then suddenly I an blink of an eye I felt strong hand gripping my hands and cold lips licked the blood that was flowing out of the cut. I blushed, I realized that his body is so close to me that I could feel the coldness in his body, after he licked all the blood that was out on my skin he went to the cut and there pressed his lips against it as if he was drinking my blood from that cut. I blushed harder, but after a while he loosen his grip and release me.

"You really are an insufferable girl" he said as he stare at me.

"But you still drink my blood" I said when suddenly he wrap his arms around my waist, cupped my chin and kiss me. When his lips touched mine, I didn't hesitated and immediately reply to his kiss, I could taste blood—no—my blood on our kiss but that didn't bother me much. His kiss becomes deeper and deeper, his tongue exploring the inside on my mouth. If he didn't wrap his arms around me, I'm sure that I would fall to the floor. After a while, we stopped, we gasped for air as we stare at each other.

"Natsume, please….don't do that again" I said.

"Don't worry I won't…and you should not also do reckless things" he said as he held me tightly.

"Natsume…I don't think…that I could ever be…without you" I said as I lean on his chest inhaling deeply his scent.

"Me either" he mumbled, a smile crept on my face.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do"

"I want to hear you say those words"

"Why…you already know it"

"I just wanted to hear it straight form your lips"

"I hate you" he said, I smiled I know he's just joking but I knew the real meaning behind it, I won't force him to say those words, I know someday he'll say it to me..

"I love you, too" I replied. Then suddenly I move my head and stare at him, my eyes meet his crimson eyes I was always fascinated by those eyes, and then I said "I want you to promise me"

"What is it?"

"Don't you ever dare to leave me again" I said.

"Don't worry I won't" I smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise" he said, then I tiptoe and kiss him. it's the most wonderful thing that have ever happened to me.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

**Somewhere in Japan**

"Is everything in place?" a male voice ask.

"Don't worry master, I have set everything in place" a voice of a girl replied.

"Are you sure that they won't suspect you"

"No master, they will not"

"Then that's good to hear…when all my strength will be back and when everything falls in place. I will have what I have always have"

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: glad that's its finished, is it me or is it just that this chapter is long…anyways…hey everyone follow me on twitter….hahahaha….I just recently been active on twitter…follow me everyone, poor me I have only 3 followers….I hope you'll follow me….here's my add….m I t z I _ 2 8 9 y a h o o . c o m or my username soo hyo94…I hope someone will follow me….**

**That's for today…**

**Anyeong minna-san…**

**x X x . b l a c k . d I a m o n d . s h I o r I . x X x**


	16. Love Triangle

**Author's Note: I'm very very very very very very bad. I haven't updated for almost like a half of a year…I'm really really bad. But then once again I'm back and updated this story at last…and I hope that my dear readers aren't gone yet….Huhuhu….I'm really sorry everyone…..However without further adieu…here's my new chapter and for since nt updating for 6 months I have edited the first chapter and make this one…hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own it when pigs fly and ants grow big. Cats and dogs would talk back and when snakes' skin doesn't change. And when the clouds are violet and cats aren't cute anymore.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Love Triangle**

Time really flies faster than you would expect, it's already been a week after that incident and it seems like it didn't happened at all. The last time I check, Natsume and I are fighting and the next thing were back together again. Today I'm heading to school, WALKING. Youichi didn't give me a ride in his bicycle today since he's mad at me today. Hotaru has been acting weird lately and she told me she won't be at school today, which was weird because she's not the type that would skip school.

And right now I am headed to school alone, and I mean alone. Actually, I like to walk alone towards school, I realize that winter's almost near and it's almost New Year.

The smile on my lips disappeared, New Year huh? Could I make it in that time? I doubt that will happen, my sickness is already starting to wear me off, I feel dizzy almost everyday no scratch that almost every hour. This was not this bad at first but it continues to get worse. I pretended that it was all right and they actually believe it, but sometimes Youichi would be suspicious, that it's almost troublesome.

Good thing today it didn't occur, last time, I almost collapse good thing I was in my room. When they found me, I was on the floor, and when I wake up I just lied that I have slept in the floor, but Youichi was suspicious.

I sighed for the second time, when suddenly.

"You seem to be troubled," a voice, breathed in my back. I shriek to my surprise, that I jump in surprise, when I turn around to look at the person, I sigh again.

It was none other Natsume "Don't jump into people like that" I said, but he doesn't seem to mind what I just said.

"You were so much deep in your thought that you didn't notice that I was following you the whole time"

"You were following me?" I asked, surprised to what I heard.

"I just said it, didn't I?"

"Anyways since when have you been following me?"

"Sine you left your house"

"What?"

"Hn. I can't believe you're really stupid"

"What did you call me?"

"Stupid"

"Why you, Mr. arrogant"

"I'm not arrogant"

"Oh yes you are"

"I don't care at least I'm not stupid as you, chicken head"

"Why you"

"Anyways, why are you following me?"

"Why is there really a reason to follow my girlfriend to school?"

"Who said I'm your girlfriend, I'm no one's girlfriend." She denied as she blushed at such blunt statement.

"Well then what happened to the 'I love you' that you said back then"

My face went red, I can't believe he was saying this in font of me "B-but…t-t-that was…n-nothing, I-I didn't say I'm going to be your girlfriend that time, I just said 'I love you' that's all" I said saying the word 'I love you' in a low voice.

"So what do you call our relationship" his brows arched.

"It's easy, were friends…yeah friends….Close friends" I said.

"Friends?" he's brows arched. "Really, Mikan you call us friends, what if I do this" he said as he pushed me against the wall, his kiss was fierce but it's not hurting me. Actually it was something between fierce and a passionate kiss. His mouth dive deeper into mine, I'm actually replying to his kiss. Damn it. I actually like it, there were cars passing by, good thing there are no people, but if there is, I don't think that we mind.

After a minute we stop, catching our breaths…

"So do friends to that"

"Friends also kiss"

"But friends don't kiss that deep"

"Yes some do, we do it."

"You're really stubborn"

"No I'm not"

"What if we do it again," he said as his face nearer to mine, he was trapping me with his arms against the wall.

"No we won't, we're here at a street"

"But you like it, no scratch that, you love it"

"No I did not", he was about to kiss me when and I'm already prepared for the kiss when suddenly.

"Hey Mikan" a voice interrupted, I look at to who it was and I saw Hayate- the werewolf kid- waving at me. I saw Natsume, his eyes full of great disappointment, but actually I'm glad that Hayate come or else I don' know where Natsume and I will lead.

"Hayate-kun" I said, as Natsume properly stood up and was glaring at Hayate who glared back. "Umm, how have you been lately Hayate-kun" I asked as I stood up between he two men who were having a glaring contest. And its not seems to be a good Idea since they were really tall, that they overshadowed me, if these two will fight I'll be caught in between.

"I'm fine Mikan-chan," he said as he smiled to me. "Anyways It's been a long time since I have seen you Mikan-chan, how have you been, I heard that you were absent for three days"

"Well I'm fine, I jus caught flu, no need to worry, I'm alright now"

"What are you doing with Hyuuga?"

I blushed, maybe he saw what we did, I will just pretend that it did not happen.

"We were going to school together," I said, but I just notice, did he recognize Natsume? "Hey how did you knew Natsume?" the two of them just look at me, especially Hayate; he seems to think f something.

"I just know him, and I bet he knows me as well," Hayate said.

"Do you know him Natsume?" I ask.

"Yeah"

"Well that's good, no need for introduction" I said.

"So Hyuuga, what are you doing with MY friend" he said as he was emphasizing the word MY.

"She's MY girlfriend, why don't you just sick to your own business, lousy dog"

"What did you say, sucking leech" I felt the tension in the air that's why I just drag Natsume away from Hayate before there would be a fight between a Vampire and a werewolf here at the middle of the street.

"Now you two calm down, how about we go to school, were going to be late if we will just stand here," I said as I pull the two.

"Good thing that she's here Hyuuga, or else there would be blood will spilt on this place"

"Speak for yourself, doggy" he said.

"Why you"

"Why can't you just get along" Mikan yelled.

"Hn. Then tell this dog to leave"

"You're the one to speak"

"Hey just stop it okay" I said as we reach the school. The two continued their glaring contest, I just sigh, I know this two won't get along easily. Firstly, they come from two bloodlines, which have been in war. Second, I think that they don't like each other. But maybe I can find a way to make this two become friends. That's right, I'll make this two become friends.

"Hey Natsume, want to have lunch with me today?" I ask Natsume.

"Whatever" he just replied.

I turn to Hayate and said, "You can come to Hayate-kun" I could see Natsume's face in shock.

"You're asking him to come with us"

"Well yeah of course, Hayate-kun's my friend so he can come," I said.

"But—"

"No buts…I have to go, if ever we come to school together. They might spread rumors about it again, so I have to go. Bye"

"Bye Mikan-chan" Hayate said.

"Bye Hayate-kun" I said as I went ahead of them.

They just stare at Mikan, as she was gone. There was an awkward silence for a while when suddenly Hayate spoke.

"What are you going to do with her again Hyuuga"

"Hn. What are you talking about idiot?"

"You're the one to talk to"

"Whatever", Natsume said as he was about to leave.

But before he could walk Hayate said "If you ever plan to hurt her, I'm gonna kill you Hyuuga"

"It's like that would happen, I'll kill myself before you could even lay a hand at me"

"Don't just blabber stuff, do it. I let you have her the last time, but you couldn't even protect her. And now, I'm not gonna let that happen again Hyuuga. Not when I'm still alive"

"You're right, I can't protect her back then, I was weak. But now. I won't let someone hurt her again, and if I did" he said as he face Hayate "You could kill me with your own hands"

Hayate was shocked for a while, but he regains his composure, he just smirked "I would still kill you even if you didn't ask and if I'm going to kill you, I'd do it slowly and painfully. So watch out Hyuuga," he said, then in a blink of an eye. He disappeared.

Natsume stayed there for a while and then he mumbled, "I will protect her even if it would cost my life" then he went towards the school.

Hayate went to a rooftop of a building in Tokyo; he didn't care if he would be late at school. After that conversation with Natsume and before that, where he had seen Mikan and Natsume kissed. He didn't know what he's going to feel, he wants to be mad at them but he couldn't.

He loves Mikan before they could even meet. He had protected her in all possible ways. However, she didn't even know that he was doing for her. He thought that at this time, she's going to be his. But he guessed wrong. Natsume was still alive and the reason that he still existed in this world is because of Mikan's love.

Five hundred years ago, the three of them were inseparable. They were best of friends. But, he have love Mikan which was Miyuki at that time. However, Natsume also has the same feelings for her and in the end, the two realized that they love each other. He pretended that he was both happy for them when deep inside his heart was bleeding.

When those two separate Mikan went to him and cried confessing that, she was deeply hurt about what she did to Natsume and she wished death. All he did at that time was to comfort her, saying the exact words that she said unto him when she saved him.

When she died, he seems also to die with her. But he lived, Natsume and him haven't seen each other since then.

And five hundred years later, he was about to kill himself, he was depressed because he knew that Mikan and Natsume have met again and Mikan was falling for Natsume again. But before he could, she save him. AGAIN.

He just sigh, he look around this is the place where he met her, the place where she have stopped him from killing himself. The time that he almost forgot her face, the time when she said that, he pity people that couldn't even withstand problems. It's like the very first time they met.

_Flashback 500 years ago…_

_He was standing on a cliff; below it is the stony shore. The waves are rolling very hard crashing against the stones. If you would jump in there you would immediately die and your body would be lost forever._

_He was ready to die, his life was meaningless, and his family wanted him to become what he didn't want to be. And is problems would end if he would just be gone from this world. _

_One step. That's all it takes and everything would be gone. Just one simple step and he would die. But before he could step, he heard a voice._

"_What are you doing" a voice of a girl said. He turn around to look who it ism she has big brown hazel orbs and a long curly auburn hair. She was beautiful. He was star struck just at the sight of her._

"_It doesn't concern you," he said as he faces the rolling sea again. _

"_Are you planning to jump in there?" she innocently asked as if she has no clue to what he was going to do._

"_What do you think?" he said. The girl walk towards his side, she also looks down and saw the crashing waves._

"_Hey if you are going to jump in there you'll probably die," she said. "Hey don't tell me that you are going to kill yourself?" she asks. She just notice, but he notice that she was not even shock or something considering that she's going to see a suicidal man._

"_This world is meaningless, it is unfair," he said. Then after that question, he heard the words he never thought he would hear._

"_No its not, life is just fair. It's just the way people think about it. They just think it is unfair because they only think about what they don't have that others have. Without realizing that they also have what some other people can't have. If you are going to jump on this cliff, then it's all over. I'm gonna guess, you're going to kill yourself because you have a problem right?"_

"_Yeah" I quietly replied._

"_If you are gonna die because of some problems then you are the meaningless one, not the world. If you have problem solve it. Because if you continue to run away, leaving that problem behind, then nothing happens. But if you try to solve it, then everything's going to be alright."_

"_You're saying that because you don't understand," I said, she just smiled sadly. Then she sit down hugging her knees._

"_Of course I do. I have problems that even I can't solve. My parents told me when I was still a child, that my future just holds misery and sadness, they have known that I'm gonna die at an early age. And I'm gonna bring disaster every time I'm going to be born. You see the problem is, my future has been predicted already, and I can't do anything just to change it. I don't know when I'm gonna die, but definitely I will. So if you are going to jump think about those people that wished to live much longer. You are lucky enough to live a normal life"_

_Now I feel bad, she wished to live longer but I want to die in this instant. Now I feel I can't do it. I just cry. I cried aloud but then suddenly I feel cold hands wiping my tears on my face. I saw her angelic face looking at me and smiled. "It's alright, everything's gonna be okay"_

_And then right then and there, I know from the first time I saw her, I have fallen for her. And I would still love her even if my heart continues to bleed._

_End of flashback_

"Mikan" I just mumbled. "I would still love you even it hurts so badly," I said.

But then the wind blow so hard then right in front of me stood a man, his eyes as red as blood. I only heard of him but then just watching at him, I know that he is the person everyone seems to be so afraid at. The Dark Lord.

"I can give her to you, If you wish to cooperate with me" he said, his voice seems to send chill right through your spine. I didn't let my guard down, and I'm not planning to, if I did he could just easily kill me off. But what he said, surprised me, was he talking about Mikan.

"Hn. Like that would happen I'll kill you before you could do so," I said.

"I'm not planning on killing you right here, but couldn't you just get it. You have no chance on having her. But if you will be on my side, I can guarantee you, you can have her" he said.

"No thanks, I'm not planning to force her love on me," I said.

"Really, is that really what you want" he said as he comes near me. Then his hands points at my chest "I know what you're desires are, and that is to have the person you have loved so long to be yours. You want to eliminate those who will stand on your way. You want her all by yourself and not someone else"

I don't want to admit it, but what he is saying is true, I want Mikan more than anything else. I wanted her all my life.

"I can give you enough powers to defeat the Hyuuga kid, the person who stands between you and your love," he said.

"But he's-"

"Yeah you're friend, but he stole her from you, am I right?"

"Yes"

"He deserves to die, by your hands. And if you have killed him, you can have her." He said.

"I'll be waiting for you, you know where to find me," he said as he disappeared on the blink of an eye.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note: Time to rant…My prelims are coming up…good luck for me…..**

**Thanks everyone….**

**Yours truly,**

**.xXx**

**Annyeonghasaeyo**

**CIAO**

**Sayonara minna-sama….**


	17. FiveHundred year Love

**Author's Note: Thank God, someone have reviewed my story and giving me my motivation to write another chapter of this story. I'm close to giving up this story but good thing moonarce reviewed this little story of mine. I never thought that someone would really review and also to that one person who have also reviewed this. Thank you very much. I really appreciate it.**

**So in this chapter you'll find some surprising events [or so I thought] and I hope guys you will like it. **

**And hopes for your reviews…keep it coming I like to have one.**

**So without further adieu my new chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT OK.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Five-hundred year love**

Classes have ended noting that it's already lunch time, I couldn't find Natsume that's why I just sit here on the cherry blossom park since I hate to be in the cafeteria. It's already past noon that's why I didn't wait for Natsume and just eat up my lunch. As I was eating I saw Hayate coming, he also have a lunch box with him.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, so where's Hyuuga, I didn't see him around with you" he said as he sat beside me on the bench.

"I don't know," I said,

"Well then that's good"

"What good"

"That he isn't around"

"You know you're giving me an idea that you don't like him very much" I said as I started eating.

"Do you think?"

"Yeah, when you guys meet a while ago, you're almost going neck to neck at each other"

"So you notice, you're right I don't like him at all"

"Why is that?"

"It's something that happened in the past"

"What past?"

"Just five hundred years ago, probably you won't know"

"Wait, what? Five-hundred years ago?" I asked again, making sure that I haven't heard the wrong one, then I continued eating again.. "You mean you existed five-hundred years-ago?"

He didn't reply, but I know that he does, but what happened five-hundred years ago that made him hate Natsume? There are really much I didn't know and it makes me feel like I'm so clueless with what's happening. And it's all coming too fast that I almost can't comprehend it all.

"It started when I decided to have a suicide" he started.

"Wait you also tried to suicide five-hundred years ago?" I asked shocked, now I wonder what kind of life that he has.

"Yeah I do"

"But why, is your life that terrible?"

"Worst. I tried to suicide in a cliff; below it is the raging waves crashing against the foot of the cliff. I know that if I jump in there, all my miserable life will end," he said.

"You didn't jump right?" I know that he didn't because if e did, then probably I'm not talking to him right now.

"Yes, I didn't when I was about to leap, a girl which I didn't notice asked what I am doing. I said to her that it's not her concern and that life is unfair. She just replied.

"_No its not, life is just fair. It's just the way people think about it. They just think it is unfair because they only think about what they don't have that others have. Without realizing that they also have what some other people can't have. If you are going to jump on this cliff, then it's all over. I'm gonna guess, you're going to kill yourself because you have a problem right?"_

"_Yeah" I quietly replied._

"_If you are gonna die because of some problems then you are the meaningless one, not the world. If you have problem solve it. Because if you continue to run away, leaving that problem behind, then nothing happens. But if you try to solve it, then everything's going to be alright."_

"_You're saying that because you don't understand," I said, she just smiled sadly. Then she sits down hugging her knees._

"_Of course I do. I have problems that even I can't solve. My parents told me when I was still a child, that my future just holds misery and sadness, they have known that I'm gonna die at an early age. And I'm gonna bring disaster every time I'm going to be born. You see the problem is, my future has been predicted already, and I can't do anything just to change it. I don't know when I'm gonna die, but definitely I will. So if you are going to jump think about those people that wished to live much longer. You are lucky enough to live a normal life"_

"And from then on, I become friends with that girl and as she grows, I know that I am falling for her"

"But what does Natsume has to do with that?"

"The girl had a best-friend his name is Natsume Hyuuga"

My eyes widened, wait Natsume was with another girl five-hundred years ago. What is her relationship with that girl and why do her words sounded like mine when I also stopped Hayate-kun from his suppose to be suicide. Now this is really something.

"Then are you jealous with Natsume?" I said as I finish my food.

"No I'm not, she is also my best-friend, and the three of us were spending a lot of time together. But then just one day, I knew that the two of them were together. She told me that she was in love with him and that Natsume feels the same way as she did. My heart crumbled when I hear that that I wanted to kill myself right on the spot. But she ask me if I was happy for both of them"

"Then what did you say"

"I said I am. I fake it; I tried to smile and looked like I was happy for both of them, when inside I feel like I died. Miyuki's the only girl I have ever loved and I couldn't believe that she's gone from me"

When I heard the name Miyuki, I stopped my name five-hundred years ago is Miyuki. But why couldn't I remember him, why did I only remember Natsume. What's happening?

"Wait did you say Miyuki?"

"Yes, and I know Mikan that she is you five-hundred years ago"

"How di you-"

"I know that you didn't know all of this and you wouldn't know about me."

"But why wouldn't I? It's all unfair, that I only knew Natsume"

"Of course you would remember Natsume, since he is your heart five hundred years ago, and that you have granted him a wish. But aside from him did you remember anything else in your life, in that time?"

"No"

"It's all because of your power, your memories with him were triggered when you made him the blood compact, but everything else is sealed away. Since it was your past life, you have to move on to the present, forget it all, and have to start a new life. That's why an eternite can't remember her past life, so that she can start a new one."

"What do you mean start a new life?"

"Forget everything that happens in the past. And you should forget about Natsume"

"Why would I forget him?"

"Because he is part of your past"

"But why? I even grant him a wish so that we will be together until today," I yelled at him. I was mad. I love Natsume, I just can't forget about him.

"Mikan don't act dumb, he belongs in your past, he suppose to disappear, tons of years ago," he yelled back "If you continue to be with him, something bad will happen"

"What's going to happen?" I asked him.

"I don't want you to be hurt Mikan" he said as he leaned down but I know that he's going to kiss me that's why I just pull away, took my bag and leave. I don't want to betray Natsume, even if our relationship is somewhat undefined, but still I can't kiss another guy. I went back inside the school building and as I get back to the classroom, I hear the bell rang.

Suddenly I realize that Hotaru wasn't around, she doesn't like to miss a single class. But why so suddenly, she misses it two times this week. Maybe she's just busy with something, and even if I'm her bestfriend, she won't easily tell me what she's been doing. Nevertheless, maybe sometime I know that she will, and I'll probably know soon.

Our classroom teacher went inside as my classmates scrambled towards their chairs.

"Everyone, you know that the school festival is almost up" then the class went wild. They seem to be excited with this school festival.

"Okay everyone as you know, this event is special so the classes will be cut off by then. The school ordered that the even would last for a week. And you know all that after the event, a ball will happen." the teacher explained, my classmates gone wild again as they hear that a ball was going to happen.

"Okay settle down everyone, the school made the ball special, the principal ordered that the ball will be a masquerade ball and that you can bring anyone as your partner," he said.

"So I can bring my boyfriend," Sumire Shouda's bestfriend said. She seems so proud wit her boyfriend, unlike me, I don't even know if I'll go all out with him on the ball. But wait a minute it's a masquerade ball so no one will see me if I go out with him. Maybe they won't notice that it will be me.

"Well I'm going to ask Natsume Hyuuga out. I'll bet he's going to go with me," Shouda Sumire loudly said as he looked at me. Is it me or its just whenever she speaks about Natsume, on how she feels Natsume looks at her, she seems to look at me like I suppose to be jealous with it. It's not like I haven't almost make out with him, note the word almost. Besides, I know that Sumire won't stand a chance, I know Natsume will ask me on the dance.

"And of course, your class needs to plan on what should you do to the school festival, okay so what will you choose?"

"teacher we love to have a café" said Sumire Shouda without even asking my classmates.

"That's sounds like a nice one, anyone with a better idea" he ask, Sumire was glaring at my classmates that's why they stand defeated and so our teacher said that will be doing a café.

"Ok everyone, silent, now I have to leave you since we have been called for another meeting. So just go and plan for hat should you do with your cafe?" he said as he left.

"So there will be a ball" a familiar voice said, I turn around and surprisingly found Hotaru.

"Hey Hotaru, I haven't notice you come in, and why do you always misses class recently"

"It's none of your concern" she just replied, what's with the sudden coldness did something bad happen.

"Hey don't be that rude" I just said to her.

"So who are you going to be with?" she ask me.

"Be with what?"

"At the ball"

"I'm not sure, maybe Natsume"

"Okay"

"How about you, are you going to be with Ruka-san?"

"Probably" she said.

I notice Hotaru's kind of different today, I don't know what's happening but if she's robot I think her batteries are dying, I don't know but I just don't feel like its Hotaru that's been talking to me, it feels like someone else. But that would be impossible. Hotaru's a strong girl, I know that she can protect herself. But something inside me, feels really weird. It's like I don't trust the person in front of me. Therefore, I decided not to tell things to Hotaru yet. I'm not just confident.

In the end, my classmates decided that they are going with a maid café, something I don't know what is. But maybe we will end up wearing maid costumes something that I don't know if I ever will wear. I just sigh, now I wanted to experience the school festival.

[In an old abandoned mansion somewhere in Japan]

A girl with black hair was chained with heavy metal-like chains. The gates of the prison where the girl was held, opened, a girl stepped in bringing a lamp and a bucket full of water, her lamp was illuminating inside the very dark room, the unconscious girl's pale skin seemingly shone in the light, her skin were full of blood but there's no wound. The girl brought a bucket full of water and then splashed it onto the girl that was lying down. She suddenly wake up as the water hit her.

"And then she's awake" the girl said.

"Is she Aoi-chan?"

"Yes she is, Persona"

"Hn, Hotaru Imai, I couldn't believe that we have you here"

"You bastards" Hotaru yelled, "Let me out of here"

"Not that fast, Imai. If we let you go our plans will be ruined, and besides we brought you also another present," he said, then he called out someone. Then a masked man entered dragging someone, not just another person, but none other that Ruka, he was unconscious and se smelt his blood, he knew that he's been hurt.

"You freak, what you did to him," she screamed.

"Calm down, your losing your cool Imai. And it's not a good sign"

"I swear if I escaped here, you'll be dead," she said.

"So scary, then before you think you can escape, I'll give you a little more surprise"

"What is it now?" Hotaru asked.

"You can do it now," he said then to the masked man.

Then slowly, the man removed his mask. And saw the person, that she couldn't forget. A person, whom she thought she have killed ages ago.

"No way" she said.

I decided to go out as I notice that Hotaru wasn't talking to me. I went to the cherry blossom park, and sat on the foot of the tree. I was thinking about the ball, would Natsume ask me out, of course he would, I'm his girlfriend for heaven's sake. Then there I saw him walking.

"Hey" I called him out. He just turns around look at me. "So have you heard about the ball?"

He didn't respond for a second but then he said "Probably"

"So"

"So what?"

"Are you going?"

"Its compulsory isn't it?"

"So you're going"

"Maybe"

"But you just said its compulsory"

"I don't know"

"So" then, I saw that terrible smirk of his that I know means something.

"So?"

"Who are you going out with?"

"I don't know," he said, did he just said, he didn't know, didn't he even think about me. Maybe he was playing with me, but I'm not losing, if its battle of pride then so be it.

"Oh so someone asked you out"

"Hundreds" he just replied, what a jerk.

"Oh and are you gonna asked someone?"

"She's gonna ask me anyway so I shouldn't do an effort on it" he said, with his oh-so-arrogant attitude again.

"Hey if you think I'm gonna ask you out, then your dead wrong mister," I yelled and I stormed away from him. I just went home, I'm mad, I asked someone to pick me up.

When I reached home, Youichi was in the midst of his home school. But I know he heard me barged in since I slammed the door, so hard that I think is almost going to be destroyed. He got out of his room and went into mine and asked, "What happened"

"Nothing, just some arrogant jerk that pisses me off"

"Who's this jerk, I'm gonna beat him up"

"You think you can"

"Oh I know I can"

"Ha-ha like that would happen"

"So what really happened?"

"Just got into an argument with someone with o- so high pride that it could reach the moon"

"So"

"So?"

"What's the story?"

"That will be a secret"

"Fine, whatever, just do what you want, you'll gonna die with a heart attack if you keep it all inside"

"Hey that's mean"

"Just tell me what happened"

I ended up telling Youichi all about Natsume, well except for the vampire thing, and I told him that he is my boyfriend. And to my surprise he was not mad. He just said, "I think I'm gonna like your boyfriend"

"What? You'll like him? That's impossible Youichi; you'll hate him as much as I hate him"

"Oh really, then if you hate him why are you so mad that he didn't asked you on the ball"

I got annoyed, I suddenly realized that Youichi and Natsume has the same attitude, and that is arrogance "You know what you two should go together, you're the same, now get out of my room before I throw you out" I said as I throw pillows at him.

"Fine Mrs. Grumpy, you'll get old sooner if you always angry"

"Hey that's mean," I said, but Youichi already left the room.

Then suddenly my phone rang, I read the screen, its Natsume's name. I answered it "Now what jerk"

"Wow you're still mad"

"Why? Does it sound like I do?"

"You'll get old easily if, youre so grumpy"

"Hey, don't say that, you're just like my little brother"

"Why is that?"

"You're both pain in the ass"

"Hn. But you'll love us both"

"Sadly I do"

"Which do you love most?"

"Hey don't asked me that"

"Fine, but I know you love me more"

"Oh you and with your so overconfident attitude again"

"Hn"

"So why did you call"

"Come to my house"

"Why?"

"It's a secret," he said.

"What if I say no?"

"Then I don't mind, I'll just ask another"

"You know what you're such a jerk"

"Really? Thank you"

"Why you"

"So are you going?"

"Yeah right whatever" I said and then I hanged up. I didn't have a choice. So I decided to go.

"Why are you still alive?"

"Why so glum my little princess, you surprise," he said as he tough my cheeks.

"I'll let you take care of this two, if they escaped you're dead" that man with a creepy masked said, then I notice that girl who throws me a pail of water, she has red orbs. The ones like Natsume have, could it be. No, that's impossible, she's suppose to be dead. But I heard her name right, that white masked-man have called her Aoi. Does that mean that that girl is Aoi? Natsume's dead sister. But how could hat happen. That's impossible. Ruka told me that she died when a fire was set in their house. And that her body…was never found.

Could it be that this man took her body? Now that makes perfect sense. Ruka said that there's not even an ash left on Aoi's body, it's like it was evaporated.

"Aoi" I called at her. "Why are you with these guys?" I asked her. She turns to me and said, "What are you talking about, he is my brother," she said then she left with that masked-man. What the hell's happening. Who s that masked-man and what's he's planning.

"Now let's get started"

"You monster" I yelled at him.

"Why so mad, you know what I'm so disappointed; you didn't keep you hair long. I like it long so that I could grabbed it, like this" he said as he pull my hair so tight that I feel like I'm going to be bald sooner or later, then he whispered in my ear" You change a lot Hotaru-chan"

"Don't call me that you bastard"

"Oh am I really that bad?"

"You bet you are…bastard," I said as I spit into his face

"You bitch," he said as he slapped me.

"C'mon kill me again, like you did before. I swear if you wouldn't, I'll get off here, and I'll kill you over and over again that you would completely be gone"

"Oh really, well get to that part, but first, let's start with this man"

He said as he turns to Ruka, he chained him as the same way as I did and he was unconscious.

"Don't you dare?"

"Oh really is he the one that you choose over me" he said as he grabbed Ruka's hair.

"Let go of him," I said. And I tried to break this chains but they seem not ordinary, despite its appearance that it looks like just an old rusty chains. I know that this chain has nullifying powers that prevents me from using my strength as a vampire.

"But I'm sure you couldn't forget the pain that inflicted in you over and over again"

"Stop it"

"I know that you wouldn't forget, how you screamed for help, begging to die at that time over and over again"

"Stop it"

"I'll do it all over again, but first let me experience you the real pain, I'll torture this guy over and over again. While you watch as he slowly lead to his death"

"Stop it"

"Why? Why would I stop I was getting to the good part"

"I'm gonna kill you, I swear" I said as I try to break the chains.

"Don't try to break those chains Hotaru; they are stronger than they look like. Besides don't worry I'm gonna kill him and then the next is you. You'll experience true hell Hotaru-chan"

**To be Continued**

**Author's note:** done with the chapter couldn't believe I just wrote this in one day. Its pretty amazing since I was a lazy head and that I would write one chapter in a single month. But this one is just for a day. That's cool for me. Hehehe but anyway. Hope you like it. hope the reviews will be coming.

Unfortunately I couldn't see the ending yet, its still pretty far, but I know we will get there somewhere.

So how you like this chapter, add it to your favorite if you like. If you like, me as an author then add me to your author favorite or something like that.

I recently I have been back to reading the manga in the Alice academy and it really surprised me. Natsume and Mikan have already confessed to each other and I mean they really say I love you to each other and kissed THREE times. Wow and a proposal happened. Now I'm like a Spoiler but anyways, to those who haven't read it. go and read it its in chapter 143-145.

Love you everyone….Keep the reviews coming

**CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yours truly,**

**.xXx**

Paramore rocks….

Gotta practice guitar more, so that I'll be able to play their songs….


	18. The Coming of a Storm

**Author's Note: I don't know what to write here….An apology maybe….But Really I just….I'M SORRY, I'm really really busy ever since I've entered college, and I don't have time to write. Anyways after more like a year…or something….Here's the new chapter to my story….**

**And thanks to those who reviewed you really give me a motivation to write…**

**DISCLAIME: DON'T OWN THE ANIME JUST THE PLOT…..**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**The Coming of a Storm**

_I arrived at Natsume's house, I kinda have an idea of what he will do, but thinking about it made me nervous. But anyhow, I shouldn't be nervous, it's normal for a guy to ask a girl out to a dance not the other way around. Yeah, yeah, I don't have to be nervous, yeah, I just have to act cool. Act cool. _

Mikan tried to compose herself, but failed, she's nervous, she looks at the mansion which is really big, and kinda looked haunted and it's all dark and it made her quite nervous, she knocked on the door but no one answered. She tried the door knob and it's not locked and decided to go inside.

She opened it an went inside, when she get in there she was surprised by what she sees. The lights in the rooms were all turned off but here were red candles that lined up on the sides of the hallway that light up the pathway and there are rose petals everywhere that goes on to wherever it lead to. Then on the floor there was a violet rose that have some letter attached to it.

"What's he up to?" Mikan mumbled, but judging from those candles he's probably up to something, she just smiled at the thought. She took and opened the letter, it reads:

_Strawberry panties,_

_Just follow the candles or whatever, if you don't I'll burn your hair._

_Natsume._

_Rude as ever. _ Mikan smiled, she knew that it's probably hard on his ego to do this but he does it anyway, that's why she decided to follow what he said, and besides it's nice to know what he's up to. And its nice to see that side of him again.

The candles and the rose petals go from the hallway and ended on the door that seems to be the backdoor of the house. Then there was the rose and the letter on the door that said, _call me before you open the door, if you don't I'll burn your hair._

"Yeah right, whatever" she mumbled and called Natsume. He picked the phone then she said "Now what?" she said in her annoyed voice.

"Close your eyes and open the door, and just keep your cell phone open." He commanded bossy as ever.

"What if I don't?" Mikan taunt him.

"I'll burn your hair" he said.

"Don't mess my hair"

"Whatever. Just close your eyes"

"Fine, fine mister"

She followed his orders and decided to close her eyes and open the door and went outside. She didn't know what's he up to, but she knows that he'll probably ask her for the dance.

"Now what?" she yelled at the phone, she acts as if she's annoyed.

"Count fifteen steps; be careful the first three are stairs."

"Hey what if I fall"

"Then you'll fall"

"Hey you're not helping"

"I know"

"Trust me"

"Fine"

Mikan carefully took the first three steps and he was right, she took the three stairs, when she landed on the ground she continued counting and when she reach the fifteenth step, she said on the phone "Now what?"

"Open your eyes" he said, Mikan notices that he's somewhere near her.

When she opens her eyes, no words came out, she was speechless.

The place was amazing, she seems to be in a middle of a gazebo, and all around the gazebo are different kinds of flowers that are in the shade of violet and pink. But what surprise her more are the cherry blossom trees, it's not spring time but those cherry blossom trees blooms as if it's spring. Its pink petals dance in the night breeze and with the moon shining so bright and with fireflies around it, it looks like it's shining in the darkness.

No words could describe how beautiful that scene is, it's like a dream. Mikan felt as if she's not on Earth anymore.

"Wow Natsume, this is beautiful" she said

"Yeah it is"

"But how come those Cherry blossom trees blooms this time? It's almost winter?" Mikan wondered.

"Those are special Cherry blossom trees" he replied.

"How come?" she ask, normal cherry blossom trees don't bloom in winter.

"They just appeared there five hundred years ago after you died, they always bloom whole year round"

"Even winter?" Mikan ask.

"Yes?"

"Summer?"

"Yes"

"Autumn?"

"Whatever"

"Seriously?"

"Whatever"

"Wow that's so cool; I so wanna go here this winter" Mikan eyes her eyes beamed with excitement, Natsume just looks at her, but despite that he felt a tinge of sadness inside her. He didn't know what but he thinks he might know what it is. And whatever that is, he might as well cheer her up.

"Then come here, this place is always open for you" he said.

"Really?" Mikan said happily. "Then I'll come here, and watch the snow falls on those trees and the moon shines so brightly, that will be very beautiful" Mikan said happily. Natsume looks at her, _watching the snow huh?_

"_How I wish I would be able to touch them, it would feel nice," _Miyuki said in her dying breath [a/n: Chapter 11]

When he looks at Mikan, there was that sadness in her eyes again, he knew she remember the same thing he did, that's why he said "Don't worry, we'll watch this trees in winter and the next more winters to come"

Mikan stared at him, and then she smiled "Yeah, we will", even if its just wishful thinking, she wanted to see to see those cherry blossom trees in more winters to come, she wanted to watch them with him, no even if they are not doing anything, she just wanted to be beside him. She didn't why she felt that way, but she realize what she feels now is much more stronger than what it was five hundred years ago.

Then the silence follows, the gentle night air blows the petals of the cherry blossom trees. She kinda feels nostalgic all of a sudden, she didn't know why, but that place is somewhat familiar as she looks at it more.

"Are you cold?"He asked her interrupting her thoughts when he saw her shivered a little, she only wear a sweater after she rushed here when she receive that call.

"No I'm fine" Mikan denied.

"No you're not" he said, and then he removed his coat and put it around her.

"I said I'm fine" she said while he straighten the jacket, Mikan realize that they were so near. That she could smell his scent, and that makes her heart beat fast.

"Don't be stubborn" he said, then as soon as he was finish he distanced himself and that kinda made Mikan feel sad. Somehow she wanted to be with Natsume.

"Now you're the one who's cold" Mikan said.

"No I'm not" he said, being a vampire made him to adapt to his surroundings. But suddenly he felt a warm hand that holds his. He looks at Mikan; she was blushing really hard and is looking away.

"I-I know your cold" she said, she looks like a kid get caught on a cookie jar, then he chuckled.

"W-what are you-," Mikan was about to say what are you laughing at, but when she saw him laughing she realize. She never seen him laugh, yeah he smiled at times but he never laughed. Mikan felt like her heart squeeze tightly on her chest when she saw him laugh, she have always wanted to see him like this. And she realized, she really love this man, if it's not him, then its better to have none at all.

"What are you staring at" he said as he has that stoic look on his face again

"Nothing I just realize I've never saw you laugh these times" she said.

Natsume just stare at her, and then she said as she looking away "I just kind of wanna see you smile" she continued.

"Mikan" he whispered her name, she turn around to him "What?"

With his free hand he caress her face as he look deeply in her eyes and say "I love you"

Mikan blush furiously, as she tries to look away, Natsume smiled. "Don't say such embarrassing things" she said.

"I Love you" he said then he leaned and kiss her. "I have always waited for this time Mikan, I'll never let you go again" he said.

Mikan didn't know why but she felt like her hear squeeze as he kissed her. She knew there's no turning back now, she realize she love him so deeply that it hurts. She knew that this love is not everlasting, that this love is like what they have shared ages ago, even more profound.

But she knows it won't last, she always knows that at some point now, and someone will pull them apart. She knew that, that's why she'll treasure every moments with him, she just love him so much.

When they part Natsume said "I love you,"

"I love you too" she said, then Natsume hug her tightly then he whisper to her "Go to the dance with me"

"Yeah, I thought you'd never ask"

Natsume smiled, and then he remembered the time when he have done this before.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

On the dirty dungeon under a mansion of the Dark Lord Kounji:

"No! Please! Stop! Just kill me, don't kill him" Hotaru cried, her voice was hoarse from screaming and yelling.

The evil man or rather it was her husband, Hirose, whom she thought she have killed hundreds of years ago, was torturing Ruka who was unconscious.

"No please don't hurt him, don't hurt him Hirose" Hotaru plead, she didn't want him to hurt Ruka, he is innocent to all of this. He doesn't deserve this.

"Why my precious Hotaru, is this man that important to you than me huh?" Hirose said as he grips her face hard in order to face him. "You choose this man over me, and you even killed me, no you left me dying. I'll never forget that day my dear Hotaru, and I'm just returning the favor"

"I'm the one who killed you, Ruka has nothing to do with this, let him go" she cried.

"No! Yeah you killed me and I'm gonna return the favor back, but first, I'll kill this man in front of you" he said as he slapped her hard.

"You bastard you're the one who decided to kill me, you even killed our child! You're the one that betrayed me" she said as she spit into his face.

"Now, now don't be so melodramatic, that was a spurn in the moment. I didn't want to hurt you, my love"

"You bastard, I'll never forgive, I'll kill you again" she said as she tried to break the chains.

"I don't need your forgiveness" he said as he slapped her again. Then he turns to Ruka again who was unconscious.

"Wake up you filthy vampire" he yelled as he violently punched Ruka

"No! Please!"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

On the Sakura mansion:

"Damn it" Yohmei Sakura yelled that he was almost heard throughout the mansion.

"Father" Yuka called.

"I can't believe this" Yohmei cursed again.

"Father you don't have to be so mad" Yuka said

"What happened father?" Izumi asked.

Yohmei didn't answer but its right before their eyes, half of the flower has turned to red. And it only means one thing, Mikan's power continued to increase and that she's close to being the full Eternite.

"Father" Yuka said. She knew her father is mad, very mad; this is the one thing he wanted to prevent from happening.

The real objective of the Sakura family this time is to prevent Mikan from being the complete Eternite without her even knowing she is an Eternite, that's why they always have homeschooled her in order for her not to meet a person that she'll fall in love. But they miscalculated it, Mikan have wanted to go out of the world, and for her not to question anything they let her be.

And they never thought that she would meet Natsume. And now, she falls deeply for him again, like she did five hundred year ago, no even before eons ago.

"This has gone from bad to worse" Yohmei yelled.

"But father, regardless of what we do, those two are stubborn we can't stop them. Mikan has given her heart to Natsume we can't change that now"

"And what now, we'll let it as it is so that many people will die"

"Father I didn't mean to say-"Yuka said.

"We can't let it happen Yuka, we just can't"

"But father, Mikan loves him" Yukihira, Mikan's father said.

"And that love will kill us all" Yohmei yelled "WE have to kill Mikan" he suddenly commanded.

"No, I will not permit that to happen" Yuka said.

"Do you realize what will happen next, if she gives her body and soul to him, that's when it's all over. The dark lord will try to go after her, and you know what it means if he will. Let me spell it out for you, people will die and the existence of vampire will be known, that's what the Sakura family has all been doing to protect this world. We have to kill her before everything gets worse"

"But Father, she's your granddaughter" Yuka said.

"I'm sorry Yuka, but that child will die no matter what, we knew that" Yohmei said.

"No," Yuka cried hysterically, as she tries to pulls Yohmei, hoping that he might change his mind.

"Father I will not let that happen" Izumi said, "I will not let you kill her"

"Then if that so, I will imprison you both" Yohmei said as he called the guards.

"No you can't do this"

"I'm sorry Yuka but I'm doing this for everyone's best"

"Guards seize them"

"Father you can't do this" Yuka yelled as she tried to struggle against the guards but there's too many of them and she's restrained.

"Now where is Mikan?"

Outside the room, Youichi froze, he can't believe what he have heard, he didn't mean to stumble upon their conversation but as he passed the room, he heard his mother cried. But when he heard all of those things, he just froze, he didn't know why but he just wanted to get away from that place.

His legs are shaking as he tried to get away from that place, there's only one thing to do, he have to call Mikan and tell her everything.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Mikan and Natsume were still on the cherry blossom garden when Mikan's cell phone keeps ringing she cancelled the first time but it rings again.

"Who is it?" Natsume asked, kinda annoyed that someone interrupts them.

"Youichi, my little brother" Mikan answered him. When she looks at him, she noticed that he's kind of annoyed, that's why she hesitates to answer. The phone keeps ringing.

"You should probably answer that" he said.

"Ok" she said as she answered her cell phone "Youichi wh-"

"Nee-chan you have to get out of here" Youichi said, there's a tone of panic in his voice.

"Wai-wait. What?" Mikan didn't understand what he's trying to say.

"They're going to kill you" he said. Mikan frowned; he should not joke about things like that.

"No Youichi, what's this all about? Is this a prank? I'm not appreciating it" Mikan said angrily, if it's a bad joke she's not liking it.

"No I'm not joking. I've overheard it. Grandpa went here after you were gone and mom and dad were talking to him, when suddenly he got mad. Then-then he was talking about killing you"

"I don't get it"

"Mikan" Natsume called "What's wrong?" he said as he went near her. He noticed she had that troubled expression again that's why he decided to approach her.

"No-no it's nothing" Mikan lied.

"I know you're lying, tell me what's wrong?" he said, Natsume noticed there was confusion in her eyes.

"Nee-chan, you should run away for now, they'll probably come after you" Youichi said.

"No, Youichi, I-I, what's going on? Why would they want to kill me?"

"They're going to kill you?" Natsume asked.

"No-no I mean"

"Mikan tell me" Natsume insisted, he's sure that probably Yohmei's up to something. He have tried to separate both of the once and Natsume's pretty sure that he's going to do it again.

"No Natsume this is my problem I shouldn't trouble you"

"No, this is your not problem alone. Who's going to kill you?"

"…" Mikan didn't answer.

"Tell me"

"Ji-jii-chan" she said, he knew it. But he couldn't believe it that Yohmei will kill his own flesh and blood.

"Yohmei, that bastard" he cursed.

"You know my grandpa?" Mikan looks at him, how he knew him. Now Mikan's more puzzled.

"Yeah" he answered.

"How?"

"I'll tell you later, but I know Yohmei will do it, we have to run away" Natsume said, he knew this time Yohmei's serious, and when he is, shit's gotten serious.

"Wait Natsume I will not drag you down with this"

"This is partly my fault, I'm sorry"

"What?"

"They told me to stay away from you, yet-"

"No Natsume, I chased you, this is not just your fault, and I have to take responsibility"

"No, I can't just let you on your own, I'll protect you. I'll protect you from everyone"

"Natsume, I'm scared"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" Natsume reassured her, she answer her cell phone back.

"Youichi you still there?" she ask.

"Yeah, you should hurry; they'll probably know where you're at right now"

"Thanks Youichi, I love you"

"Love you too nee-chan"

"Where will we go?"

"Anywhere outside Tokyo" he said as they went into his car. Mikan fastened her seatbelt as Natsume went inside.

"I'm scared" Mikan said, her hands are shaking, "Why will they do it Natsume?"

"I'll tell you, but first we have to get out of here" he said, and then he grabs her hand. Mikan looks at his hand then into his eyes then he said "I'll protect you, even if it cost me my life"

"No please Natsume, don't say such sad things. I don't want you to die for my sake again"

"I don't care, but I'll never betray you. I'll protect you with all my heart. I love you"

Tears fell on Mikan's eyes it's almost like five hundred years ago. It pains her again that they are in this situation again. Natsume dried her tears with his hands "Don't cry, you'll get ugly"

"Shut up"

"I love you" he said then he kissed her again.

"I love you too"

+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Lead me to Mikan's room" Yohmei said to the butler.

When Yohmei opened her room, he realizes there's no one there. He went inside and felt the aura of the room; he could feel that her power has gotten stronger. He was about to leave the room, when suddenly he felt a strong aura. He decided to follow it, it was inside the drawer, when he opened it, he saw a paper, and he felt that Mikan probably always looks at the paper. When he reads it, he just wanted to get out of there.

He's going to kill a dying person, the paper was about Mikan's cancer, it looks like it's has been there for a long while now. He should have known. Eternite doesn't live that long, even her previous life, she had an incurable disease. Now it's all the same. But no matter what, he will stand firmly on his decision; he should kill her before the Dark Lord gets a hold of her. Or else, they are doomed forever. Kounji is not someone who easily gives up especially if he almost has it. he knew that he's probably planning something now.

He walked out from the room, he saw Youichi. "Where is your sister?"

"I don't know where she is" Yohmei narrowed his eyes; he could tell he is lying.

"You're lying, where is she?"

"Like I told you-"

"Don't dare lie to me Youichi" he threatened him, but Youichi never faltered, he was amazed that the boy takes him head on.

"Father" Yuka yelled. Izumi was also with her, they seemed to escape the guards.

"I'm not surprised if you escaped them, you're my daughter after all" Yohmei said.

"Father, please don't hurt Mikan" Yuka said.

"What did you tell her?" he said ignoring Yuka.

"I tell her nothing" Youichi replied.

"Like I said don't lie. I knew when a person lies, where are they going?"

"I don't know, I just told her that you're going to kill her. I told her to run away. Why would you do that to nee-chan?"

"You don't have to know a thing"

"No I deserve to know she's my sister, you just can't go killing your granddaughter" Youichi yelled. Yohmei was amazed by his grandson; he will be a good heir. However that's not the issue now. He will kill Mikan no matter what.

"I have every right to kill her, and I have prepared myself long ago."

"You're heartless" he yelled at him.

"I have to be" he said then he faced Yuka.

"Yuka, I don't want you betraying me, we'll find Mikan. And tell Youichi everything about the Sakura family; he's the next heir so he should know"

"Izumi, I want you to come with me, we're going to search for her. I may know where she is right now."

Izumi hesitated but he replied "Yes Father"

"Izumi"

"I will try to change father's mind" he reassured Yuka.

"Yes"

=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.

"My Lord, you seemed satisfied" Persona said as he saw that smug look at Kounji.

"Of course, the end is almost near. One step and we'll achieve what we have wanted for all these years" Kounji the Dark Lord stared at the ball of existed; the shade of red has almost overcome the white haze.

"Persona, prepare the legion for battle" he said, "I'll go and visit someone"

"Yes my lord"

"I will make sure that victory will be ours. I'll never let the Eternite go away again. Not in this lifetime"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Why did it become to this? That's what she keep's on thinking, Natsume is driving to car to god knows where. He never lets her call anyone even Hotaru. Oh god Hotaru, she didn't know why but for the past few days it seems like Hotaru was not her self. And she really needed someone to talk to.

Her grandfather wanted her dead, what's with that? They are family and not only that, she grew up with her grandfather and she thought that he loves her. Not until she knew a few hours ago that he wanted her dead.

She didn't get it at all. She loves him dearly; it was him who taught her everything she knew. Mikan's tears fall again, Natsume looks at her.

His heart clenched at the sight of her, he didn't want to see her crying, and it sure hurts hell when he sees her crying. But he didn't stop her, knowing that your family wanted you dead, nothing hurts more than that. And Mikan grew up knowing that her family loves her.

He stared at the dark road ahead, its uncertainty again. He thought that when he found her everything will be alright. Yet, here they go again; it feels like what happened before.

"Natsume" Mikan called, he noticed that her voice is hoarse.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The truth is…I'm always confused, even before." She said

"About what?" he ask.

"About myself, they never really told me everything, even five hundred years ago, they always leave me out of it. All I know is that I'm the Eternite, that whenever I'm born, I'll always bring misfortune. That I'll die at a young age. And this time, they never even told me that I'm the Eternite and always keep me from the dark. And now my Jii-chan wanted me dead. I don't get it at all. Have I'd one something wrong all this time?"

Natsume didn't answer; he knew the reason for everything, he didn't live for these five-hundred years for nothing. He looks at her, she looks sad; that bright smile is gone. He have to lay out to her everything, she looks tired too.

"You should rest" he said.

She just nodded, then she lean on the side of the car and she didn't know when but she just fell asleep.

Natsume knew its time, Mikan has to know everything

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Father, Mikan didn't do something wrong; she just falls in love" Izumi said. They are on Natsume's place however, even without entering the place they knew that no one's there. And besides they can't get inside his house, they have made an unbreakable covenant after they knew what's Natsume's identity really is. He's really pissed off right now.

"Yeah she never did anything, it's your entire fault anyway and you knew that Izumi" he yelled.

"Giving her freedom is not a sin"

"You think an Eternite has a freedom, it does not. An Eternite will always be a cage bird without its wings and because of your stupid thinking, she found her wings and she'll start to fly"

"What do you mean by that father?"

"It does not concern you"

"It's my daughter; I have every right-," Izumi yelled but Yohmei cut him off.

"No you don't, she may born with the Sakura blood in her. But she is not human. She doesn't belong in our family. She'll be always a stone" Yohmei said and with that Izumi punched him. "How dare you" Yohmei yelled.

"Is that what you think? You're the one who raised her, took care for her when we're not there for her. Yet you think of these things all this time"

"It's the truth, and reality is a harsh thing Izumi"

"I couldn't believe you're that heartless father. No matter what, she's my daughter. And I'll never let you hurt her"

Izumi left him there; Yohmei didn't want to do this. He doesn't want to, he has tried all those things to prevent this from happening, yet, here they go again. He has to be heartless even if he doesn't want to. Even if it hurts he has to do it, rather than risking a life of a thousand.

He'll do the duty of the Sakura Family.

Mikan woke up on a soft bed; she's not in Natsume's car anymore. He probably carried her here while she's asleep. She stood up and decided to look for Natsume, she opened the sliding door that leads to a hallway, as she looks around the place she noticed that they were in an _onsen_ [a/n:Hot spring].

She wondered why he brought her here. When she didn't found him she decided to go back to her room. She noticed it's still dark outside, and when she checked her watch its still 11:00 PM. And to think that she's very happy a while ago, it feels like it's from a distant memory after all that happened.

She wanted to go to that dance with Natsume and its going to be held on Christmas day, the last day of their school festival. She wondered if they could come, but she highly doubts that. They might still be running away on that day.

She heard the door open, it's Natsume, and it looks like he went outside since he wears his jacket.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I just checked out if they have followed us here"

"I see"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

Silence followed them, Mikan just looks outside, the night sky is so dark, and the moon is covered with thick black clouds. It seems like its going to rain sometime.

"Mikan" Natsume called, she looks at him. He looks like he' been thinking hard.

"What is it?"

"I've decided that you should know everything"

"About what?"

"Everything that happened before" he said "I think it's about time that you should know"

3333333

Back on the Sakura mansion, on Mikan's room, he is sobbing so hard. Yuka held him, she knew that Youichi love her sister so dearly. And it's sad to know that he heard everything what Yohmei said.

"I don't get it, nee-chan didn't do anything, and they're talking about killing her, what with that?"

"Youichi"

"Mom, tell me. Tell me what the hell's happening. What's this talk about the Sakura Family, and grandpa who's talking that he's already prepared to kill nee-chan"

Yuka just fell silent; she didn't expect that Yohmei will do something like that, and to think Youichi heard it.

"Are you prepared to know everything Youichi?"

"I don't care, I want to know."

"This isn't some child's play Youichi. And this is not a joke"

"Just tell me mom"

Yuka paced Mikan's room, she felt Mikan's aura on this room. It's so sad that she's born as the Eternite; they knew she'll die, but didn't know how. Suddenly she noticed a paper that's lying on the ground. She picked it up and when she looks at it, she wanted to feel numb.

"Mom what's wrong?"

Youichi sees that his mother is shaking so bad, and her eyes started to water. He noticed that she's holding a paper. He looks at it, his eyes just widened.

"No way nee-chan is-"

"Oh god"

It was the paper Yohmei found earlier; it's a document about Mikan's illness. And this only means one thing, the day hey have feared has come. No wonder Yohmei wanted her dead as soon as possible, but killing a dying person is just too much.

"Youichi, can you contact Mikan?"

"I'm trying to contact them, but it seems she turned her phone off"

"Oh my god, my daughter… She's suffering without us knowing. This is too much. She didn't deserve this" Yuka said crying.

"Mom, just tell me what's happening"

Yuka didn't know when to start, but it's probably best to start at the very beginning.

_It probably started 500 hundred years ago…_

_The night was dark like of the skin of a raven, the moon shines so brightly yet its color is different form usual; it has the color of blood and it feels like that part of the world is drenched in blood._

_And on the mansion of the Sakura family, on the first day of the first month of the year; a child was born that will bring chaos to the world again…_

**To be continued….**

**Author's Note: wow I mean just wow that is a long one, well actually this is a two-chapter the last three parts are supposed to be Chapter 19 and I realized it'll be too short. So, I just added it here so voila…**

**A year without writing a story, and Oh my glob, I couldn't believe the story almost fleet out of my mind. And I want to apologize, I kinda think that there might be really people who like this story and for those who do…ta-da….a new chapter and don't worry I'll finish this story…**

**I really thought of deleting this story and quit FFN for good, but I said to myself, I promised someone that I'll finish this so that's why, I'll continue writing this and when I read the reviews again it gets me going ….so hope everyone still likes this story…and support me the whole way…..**

**About the story: I think its been long enough so I'm thinking of bringing the big guns out so….Hope everyone will support me….Everything will be laid out soon….This chapter looks like kind of rushed and when I reread the whole story, there are some parts that conflicted to some chapters that I wrote. And **_**Reality Romance **_**is right I have some problems in writing the story, since the scenes that I have thought that I will write in the story were all gone in my mind, that's why, there might be some holes in the story…and I know its my fault, I think I'm a bad writer, but I'm just sorry, I'm really busy with college [and an engineering course is already bad], so I hope you'll still like the story…I'll make it better…and better…if I could**

**Love lots**

**xXx…shiori...xXx**

**I really missed writing**

**That was a long chapter**

_**I love adventure time….hihihihihi**_

_**Whatever...LSP**_


End file.
